Reunion
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Hermione is engaged to Ron and attends her five year reunion at Hogwarts only to have to face the ghosts of her past. Rated M for possible sexual content later on.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer; I hope you all know by now that I am not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize.**

**A/N Hi all. Here is a new story I have been working on. This is not going to be a fast updating one like the others, I will update probably once a week, most likely on Mondays. It's not because I like to keep you in suspense, it is because this story is slow writing. Well Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

Reunion

Hermione Granger fussed in front of her mirror in her small flat. She was getting ready to go to her five year Hogwart's reunion. Her fiancée' Ron Weasley would be picking her up in less than half an hour. She finished piling her long curly hair on top of her head and holding it with a freezing charm. She slipped into her short black cocktail dress and smoothed it over her curves. She looked at her watch and fidgeted with her jewelry before making her way to the living room and sitting on the couch. A little while later the bell rang and standing in front of her was Ron. He was tall, six foot five, and muscular due to playing quidditch professionally for the last 4 years.

"Hey 'Mione, ready to go?" he smiled.

"Yep, let me grab my bag." she reached over on her counter, grabbed her handbag and followed Ron out the door.

"How are we getting there?" she asked Ron.

"We are apperating to King's cross and then taking the Hogwart's express." he grinned. "It will be weird riding the train to school again won't it?"

"Yeah. Are Harry and Ginny meeting us there?"

"Yes, my mum is watching the baby." Ron told her as they got to Hermione's front walkway.

"Oh, did she get the wedding invitations printed up?" Hermione asked Ron as they prepared to apparate to the station.

"Almost. She just has to stuff the envelopes and hire some mail owls to help deliver them. Pig is in no way prepared to deliver over a hundred invitations."

Hermione giggled.

"I should think not." she said. "Ready?"

"Yep," and with that they both disappeared and landed in the alley behind King's cross.

"Hasn't changed much has it?" she asked.

"Not really." Ron said looking around.

"We should hurry, don't want to miss the train." Hermione said as they walked around to the front of the station.

King's cross looked nearly the same as it had five years ago when they had gotten off of the train for the last time. They walked over to the area between platforms nine and ten. Nonchalantly Hermione leaned into the barrier and was magically transported to platform 9 ¾. Hermione's heart lurched. She was suddenly feeling very nostalgic. The smell, the sound and the feeling was so familiar. She smiled and a second later Ron was through the barrier and standing next to her.

"Bloody hell, it even smells the same doesn't it?" Ron said looking around.

"Its wonderful." she smiled. The gleaming red steam engine stood in front of them, just as it always had. They boarded the train and saved a seat for Harry and Ginny who showed up ten minutes later.

"Hey 'Mione, Hey Ron." Harry said as he sat down. Ginny was wearing a flame red cocktail dress, and Harry simple black dress robes similar to Ron's very dark blue ones.

The train started moving slowly and soon the countryside was passing by the window at a swift pace. The four friends talked about old times at Hogwarts and how it was going to feel being back for the first time in five years.

"Do you remember that time Ron ate all of those cockroach clusters on a bet?" Harry laughed. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Unfortunately." Hermione replied. The other three laughed and laughed. Hermione stared out the window into the countryside. Twilight was beginning to peak over the misty hills. She sighed. She was looking forward to this reunion the least. Not that she didn't love Hogwarts, but her only friends there were in the train compartment already. She saw them every day. It was Ron that really insisted on going. He was so proud of playing for the Cannons, and making enough galleons to take care of his family, that he wanted to show off a little. She felt sometimes that she too was one of his triumphs. They had dated in seventh year and then spent the next two years as pen pals while she was training to be a healer. The past three years they had lived near each other and dated exclusively. Then last Christmas he had proposed in front of his entire family. She of course accepted. She loved him dearly and it was a lasting love in her opinion because they had been friends before they were lovers. She gripped his hand tightly in hers as the sky became darker and darker. The village of Hogsmeade was fast upon them and the train halted to a stop. Hermione stepped off of the train and inhaled the clean country air. The tiny village looked as it always did off to the side of the station. The carriages that used to carry them to the school were waiting there just as they always had. This time however, all four of them could see the thestrals that were pulling them. The final battle had been full of death and loss; no one escaped seeing at least one person die. The thestrals blinked eerily at them with their white eyes. Hermione shuddered as she stepped into the carriage. Minutes later they were moving steadily up the hill. The evening air had a chill to it even though it was July. Ron put his arm around her and she nestled her neck into his chest and immediately her whole body felt warm and toasty. She smiled looking out the windows as they went higher and higher up the road towards a twinkling castle.

At the very top Ron helped her out of the carriage as she looked up to the huge castle before them. It looked even more impressive than it did when they were eleven and seeing it for the first time from tiny boats below. She held her breath and her stomach felt very strange indeed. She was almost nervous to be back. Just because she was friends with Harry Potter didn't mean she was very popular otherwise. She conversed with girls in her dorm, but other than that Ginny was her only female friend. She was proud of her accomplishments outside of Hogwarts, and they way her appearance had changed. Her hair was still a curly mess in the morning, but ordinarily she could get it under control before work. She was tall, but not too tall. Five foot seven, one hundred and twenty pounds with nice curves. She was much more confident than she had been in school but as soon as they approached the steps some of her old insecurities came back. She flashed back to her first year when no one would be her friend, then to second when Malfoy had called her a Mudblood. Then to fourth when Malfoy made her teeth grow to her chin. Some of her worst times had been her, but then again some of her best times were as well. And Draco Malfoy had been the cause of almost all of her bad times here. She hoped above all that he would not show his face here. She heard that he was running his father's company since the time of his death. Hopefully he was too busy to show his face around Hogwart's again.

They entered the large front doors and the entrance hall overwhelmed them. It looked exactly the same as it did but for the largest picture of Dumbledore they had ever seen above the great hall. His twinkling eyes shone down on them and smiled as they walked below him into the hall. It was decorated for the reunion. The larger tables had been replaced with smaller ones and it was lit softly. Where the teachers used to sit was a stage where a band Hermione didn't recognize was setting up. They were among the first to enter. A small table near the doors was filled with nametags. Hermione walked over and got Ron's, Harry's and her own. They placed them on their chests and found a table off to the side. Ron pulled out Hermione's chair for her and they all sat down.

"Everything looks so nice." Ginny squealed. Hermione nodded. It did look nice indeed. The hall began to fill with people who looked familiar but only faintly. You would not think that people could change that much in the short five years since they had graduated. Then a round man with short brown hair came bounding over to their table.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. It's me, Neville." he smiled broadly and their was no mistaking him for anyone else.

"Hi Neville, won't you join us." Hermione said smiling.

"This is my wife, Hannah. You remember her, she was in our year but in Hufflepuff." the blonde girl smiled at them before taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Would you like something to drink 'Mione?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"Just some punch please." she told him.

"So Neville, when did you get married?" Hermione asked. She was so happy Neville had found someone. He had something of a crush on her in school.

"Three years ago. We met up at St. Mungo's. I was visiting my parents. She was visiting her aunt. We had tea and have been together ever since." his face was beaming. "My parents were even well enough to attend. They have been making great progress in a new treatment. The healers say maybe one day they will be well enough to come home."

Hermione's spirit lifted and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Neville, that is wonderful." she smiled her biggest smile at him.

"Yeah mate, that is the best news I have heard in a while." Harry told him reaching across the table and shaking his hand. Neville looked so happy he could burst. He turned to Hermione.

"So when is your big day?"

"Big day…uh, what do you…oh, you mean the wedding? It is in September. On my birthday." she smiled. "I hope you two can make it." she would have to remember to add Neville to her invitation list.

"I'm sure we can. I am so glad you and Ron finally got together. I thought the two of you would never come to your senses." he joked. The whole table laughed.

"What did I miss?" Ron asked.

"Just a stab at your judgment calls mate." Harry told him. Ron scowled.

The hall filled with students and their dates and before any of them knew it the whole graduating class was there. The Patil sisters came over with their dates. Twin guys. Hermione laughed. Lavender Brown found her way over to the table and fawned over Ron. He pushed his chest out proudly showing off his official Chudley Cannons team member pin and she giggled madly until her date made his way over and pulled her away. Hermione was less than pleased at this little display. Next to find them was Dean and Seamus. Both still bachelors, but they had brought dates. Hermione stood up excusing herself to the bathroom. She smiled and talked to several more classmates along the way.

She found her way to the girl's bathroom, the one she found herself trapped inside with a mountain troll in her first year. She thought of that as the defining moment in creating a friendship with Ron and Harry. If it wasn't for their friendship, school, as much as she loved it, would have been unbearable. She washed her hands and left the restroom, looking at the portraits on the walls as she made her way back to the great hall. They smiled and waved at her as she passed. More than anything she wanted to sneak up and visit her old room. The one she had in her seventh year as head girl. Maybe she could sneak away. No one would miss her for a few minutes right? She walked up to the fifth floor and walked up to the portrait that guarded the Head's common room.

Should she try her old password? Did the portrait keep track of them? 'Couldn't hurt to try right?' she thought.

"Moonflower" she said and the door swung open.

'Wow. I can't believe that worked.' she thought to her self. She looked around at the common room. It was blue and red meaning that the last heads were from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She climbed up the dual staircase and went into the room that had been hers. It was almost exactly the same as it has been when she was here. Decorated in red, gold and cream. She looked around and sat on the bed remembering all of the late nights studying on that bed. She looked at her watch and figured she had better be getting back to the reunion. Ron would be wondering where she was. She stood up and left the bedroom. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Reliving old times Granger?" Azure blue eyes stared at her from the common room door.


	2. Past times revisited

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, sad, but true. Also the lyrics are by Lifehouse. 'You and me'**

**A/N Hi all! Here is the update I promised you. I have had a slight bit of writer's block but I think I am over it now. This story is going to be short. Maybe only like 10 or so chapters. I don't know for sure yet. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

Past times revisited

Hermione froze in place. The one person she had wanted to avoid. The one person she had loathed to see. The one person that knew her dirty little secret. Draco Malfoy.

"Just wanted to see my old room. What are you doing here? Slumming it?" she said sarcastically. She saw him wince.

"Reunion. Came to see my old friends." he said stepping into the light. Hermione's breath got stuck in her throat. His pale hair shone in the moonlight that was streaming in from the upper windows.

"I didn't know you had any friends." she said coolly gaining her previous composure.

"There are lots you don't know about me." he said walking towards her. "But then again, there are lots of things you do know about me." he stood only a foot away from her.

"Things I would rather forget, thank you very much." she said turning from him. Her cheeks were burning.

"Would you? The way you act one would think you would like to forget everything." he was so close she could smell his scent. Startled, she backed away.

"I would." she said calmly. "There are things I wish I could erase from my mind and life forever. However, I don't have a time turner, so I have to live with every mistake I made."

"Mistake? You didn't see it that way at the time did you? You would have been all to happy to go off with me after school and live life as Mrs. Malfoy now wouldn't you?" he sneered.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have been with you for all the galleons in the world. Like I said, mistakes were made, and I have lived with them and dealt with them. Have you?" she flashed her diamond engagement ring at him.

"Oh, that's right. I read about your 'engagement' to the weasel in the Prophet. Congratulations. Does he know about your so called mistakes?" he smirked at her folding his arms in front of his chest.

"No, I don't think it's important enough to mention. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to my friends." she tried to get past him but he blocked her way.

"Oh come on now Granger, how about one for old times sake." he leaned towards her but she ducked and shifted to the side.

"Right, goodbye Malfoy." she said but just then he pushed her up against the wall and his hot breath was tickling her neck.

"Goodbye Granger." he said, his mouth only a fraction of an inch from hers. She swallowed hard.

"Goodbye." she inched past him and ran out the portrait door, heart racing.

He pounded his fist against the wall and tried to compose himself. He had followed her from the party, to the bathroom and then up to their old common room. He had wanted to see her for five years, and she had tossed aside what they had like it had meant nothing. He knew better. He knew he had made her cry for a month, every night he heard her in her room crying her eyes out. At the time he didn't care, or he thought he didn't. The day he had planned on apologizing and asking her to come back to him she had walked in the common room with the weasel, hand in hand, laughing for the first time in ages. He had watched them from the door of his bedroom. She looked happy, kissing him softly and resting her head on his chest. He had shut the door and then locked her out of his heart forever. Or so he thought until tonight. The sight of her had made his heart jolt from its dormancy and come alive if only for a moment. Why had he acted like such a prat to her just now? He took a deep breath before leaving the common room and heading back to the party.

When he got to the doors he scanned the room. She was sitting with Potty and the weasel laughing. Her cheeks had paled again and she looked happy. He leaned against the door and watched her for a while before returning to his table where he was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. They all had managed dates, he was there alone. Sure he could have found a date, some worthless pureblood that would have been all too happy to be seen on his arm. But he decided to forgo that and show up alone. His eyes looked at her every chance he could. She must have noticed because she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and glanced at him a few times. Headmistress McGonagall stood up and took her place at the podium.

"Welcome former Hogwarts students. I am so glad so many of you could attend this reunion. Let's have a big hand for the Patil sisters who planned this event." The two dark haired twins stood up and a round of applause erupted in the hall. "I hope you all have a wonderful evening. The band will be playing in a moment. The first dance is reserved for the head boy and girl of your year. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

More applause erupted and Hermione blushed. She did not want to dance with him. Especially after the encounter they had less than half an hour ago.

"Ron, I don't want to dance with that git. Come with me and I will dance with you." she pleaded.

"Hermione, it is tradition. Now go dance with the ferret, and if he says anything to you I will knock him into next week." Ron smiled and kissed her hand gently. Her stomach was squirming. Draco had stood up and walked over to the podium. He was chatting politely with McGonagall and watching Hermione's every move. She stood up and smoothed her dress. Slowly she walked up to the stage and smiled at Professor McGonagall. She had always been Hermione's favorite teacher.

"Hermione, lovely to see you." McGonagall said hugging her tightly.

"You too Professor." she said back warmly before glaring at Malfoy.

"I suppose we have to." she said to him.

"I suppose."

"Let's make it quick, and keep your hands in the proper spots." she warned him.

"No problem."

The music started to play.

'Damn, it's a slow song.' she thought. He grabbed her one hand and put his other hand around her waist.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time._

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people._

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Draco's hands were starting to sweat slightly. He wanted to tell her the things he said all those years ago were a mistake.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Gods, how long is this song?" Hermione suddenly wondered aloud.

"Why anxious to get back to your weasel?" he snapped.

"As a matter of fact I am." she snapped back. "I love him." even she wasn't convinced by that statement. It sounded lame and weak.

"Oh, well if that's that." he said spinning her around the floor.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_The clock never seemed so alive…_

The song ended and Draco held on for just a second more than Hermione was comfortable. She pulled away and looked into those eyes. The sliver and blue she had loved so long ago was still there. She felt a strange sadness but the applause broke that feeling and she returned to normal, smiling as she made her way back to the table. Draco watched her walk back to the table, talk to the weasel for a moment and then head out of the doors. He casually followed her again, and again she was headed for the bathroom.

Hermione ran to the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She had lost control of her emotions and she hated herself for it. She entered the stall and sat down on the lid grabbing some paper and dabbing at her eyes. Why did he have to show up? All those years she spent making herself forget him, making herself hate him again. Her mind flashed back to the night things fell apart.

"_Hi love" she said as she walked in the portrait hole carrying her course books and setting them on the table._

"_Hi" he replied, but kept his eyes on the fire._

"_Something wrong?" she asked sitting next to him and looking at his face, attempting to force his eyes to look into hers._

"_Yeah, look some people have been talking and they suspect our relationship. People in my house, purebloods. It is just a matter of time before it gets back to Lucius."_

_She looked at him with her large brown eyes._

"_Oh. So what we have to be more careful?" she asked him._

"_No, we can't be anything anymore. Honestly you weren't that much to me to begin with. Everyone is curious about mudbloods at one time or another, and now that I have had you…well I don't want you. It was all just a big mistake for me. I was, how do you say…slumming it. I am Draco Malfoy after all, and you, you are nothing to me." he said all of this without looking at her once. His cold grey eyes stared into the flames. Her eyes filled with tears as she stood up, trying not to lose control._

"_Fine, Malfoy. Thanks for letting me know that scummy little ferrets like you are just what you seem. Rodents." she stormed up the stairs and locked the door behind her_

Just the thought of this had brought more tears to her eyes. She had loved him. As painful as it was to admit that, she had to. Their romance had been short, but sweet. He had been her first lover, spending hours together in her bedroom exploring each other and whispering sweet things in each other's ear.

'Snap out of it!' she thought as she stood standing to compose herself. All of that was behind her now. But damn him on that dance floor. Him and those eyes.

"GODS I HATE THAT MAN!" she screamed, not knowing the man in question was lingering outside of the bathroom waiting for her.

He stood out there and listened to her rant about him. He too thought of the night he broke it off with her. An hour before she came back to the common room he had been visited by his father.

"_So, Draco what is this I hear about you dating a Mudblood?" he drawled tapping his cane on the floor. Every time the cane hit Draco jumped just a bit. It had been that cane that he had been punished with over and over as a child._

"_I don't know what you are going on about father, you know how people like to talk." he replied, trying to make his father veer off of the subject._

"_Well, Pansy Parkinson has told me quite a story. She said she found the two of you kissing in an empty classroom. Is this true?" he was moving closer to Draco._

"_Of course not. Pansy is a jealous cow. She was mad because Professor Flitwick picked that Mudblood and I to do a homework assignment together." _

_With that the cane connected with Draco's head and he fell to the floor, little stars appearing in his field of vision._

"_LIES!" he yelled. "I KNOW SHE IS TELLING THE TRUTH! I HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU, WATCHING YOU!" _

_Draco swallowed hard and tried to think fast._

"_It was just a bet father, between me and Blaise. Nothing to worry about. I will end the bet if that is your wish." he lied._

"_Fine. You do that. You wouldn't want to have to be responsible for her untimely death." he said coolly._

Later when she came back he ended it. He ended it ruthlessly, he wanted, no needed her to hate him. Hate him like she used to. He didn't want her to ever want to have him back. No matter how he begged and pleaded. And she had cried, ripping out his heart. But a month later she was with the weasel and he had to accept that. He continued to listen for her and when he heard her coming he made his move.

"Wait." he said grabbing her shoulders. He looked into those eyes, those large brown eyes he loved so much once upon a time.

"Let go of me Malfoy!" she spat. She tried to wriggle free but he held her shoulders tightly against the wall.

"No, I can't. and moreover I won't." he stated. "I want to say something to you, something I should have said long ago." he forced her to look into her eyes.


	3. Unspoken words

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all got what you wanted. Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Unspoken words

"There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear." she said still struggling against his hands.

"You may not want to hear it. But I have to say it. All those years ago, when I broke up with you, it was against my will. I loved you, and my father found out." he needed to get these words out but she interrupted.

"All that means to me Malfoy is that you were a coward then, and you are a coward now." she sneered.

"True. I was scared of Lucius. But it was more than that. He threatened to kill you. I couldn't have that." she was trembling under his grip.

"So instead of telling me the truth, you hurt me so beyond belief that I am still hurting today?" she said as she started to cry again. He didn't know what to say. He just stood there, holding her arms and pleading at her with his silvery orbs not to go. She tried not to look at them; she looked at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but his eyes. Damn him. He leaned in and pressed his full pink lips against hers. She fought, hitting his arms and back but soon she eased into it, letting him run his tongue across her lower lip. He kissed her like a dying man, and she was his air. He kept her pressed against his until she pushed him away and ran into the bathroom once more.

Once she got in there she splashed cold water on her face. She dug her wand out of her bag and fixed the red blotches that now marred her creamy white skin. When she looked into the mirror he was standing behind her.

"Get out! This is the ladies bathroom!" she yelled. He stood there looking at her, longing to touch her again. He moved closer and she backed up pointing her wand at him.

"Don't try that again Malfoy or I will tell Harry and Ron. I mean it. Just keep away from me the rest of the night."

"Please Hermione, tell me you forgive me. I still want you; don't walk out of here without giving me a chance."

"Forgive you? You must be addled in your brain if you think I would ever forgive you, and I will be leaving her with my fiancée, Ron. I love him and we are getting married. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back." she pushed past him leaving him standing there staring after her.

She ran towards the great hall, needing to get back to Ron. He was her comfort zone, and to soothe her pain she needed to be back in that zone. She walked back in calmly and sat down.

"Hi sweetheart. What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just looking around, thinking back. I used that bathroom where the two of you saved me from that troll remember?" she smiled.

The two boys laughed and forgot about Hermione's extended absence. They recalled Harry's wand getting stuck in the troll's nose and him pulling it out full of boogers. Hermione giggled as well but she still had a sick feeling in her stomach. She wondered if what he had said was true. That he was forced to leave her.

'Oh well.' she thought. 'It doesn't matter now. Past is the past.' She turned her attention back to her friends. A while later she was back on the dance floor, but this time with Ron. His dancing had greatly improved since she had asked him to take lessons with her to prepare for their wedding. He glided her across the floor all the while Hermione felt Malfoy's eyes on her body. It was getting ridiculous and she wanted to leave soon. Ron was having a great time though so they would be staying awhile longer. She danced with Harry next so that Ron could talk with Dean about the Cannons world cup chances this year.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" he asked. His emerald green eyes piercing into hers.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she said nervously, eyes darting to Malfoy who was still watching her.

"You are just acting strangely. Is it because of Lavender hanging on Ron earlier?" he asked.

"Uh… well that was part of it. I am just not feeling too well either. I was hoping to make it an early night. We are staying in Hogsmeade and going home in the morning." she said.

"Us too." Harry said. "Molly is keeping Lily all night."

"That's good. How is Lily?" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Great, she has three new teeth and she is so close to saying her first words. She will probably say it while we are gone." he said sadly. Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry. Molly will get a picture if she does." Harry smiled back.

"You are right. So are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine. I love you Harry. I don't know where I would be without you and Ron. You are my best friends." she hugged him and he hugged back.

"I love you too 'Mione. I can't wait for you and Ron to be married."

A few hours ago she would have agreed.

Two hours later the carriages took them to the tiny village of Hogsmeade. They were staying at the Three Broomsticks. Ron got the room key and they headed upstairs. Ron had sent one small suitcase earlier in the day so that they would have something to sleep in and wear home the next day. Hermione changed her clothes and put on a long white nightgown adorned with sequins. She brushed her hair out and sat on the large bed pondering the events of that night. Before she lost herself in thoughts of Draco Malfoy, Ron stepped into the room wearing only his pajama pants.

"Ready for bed 'Mione?" he asked as he sat down next to her and kissed her neck. She jerked slightly. Ron looked at her confused.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing, I just haven't felt good all night. Do you mind if we just go to sleep?" she asked.

His head fell.

"No that's fine." he stood up and walked to the left side of the bed and got under the covers. She did the same on the right side and soon Ron's snores filled the room. Hermione's eyes remained wide open. She could not sleep. And what was worse, the bathroom at the inn was down the hall. It was shared between the rooms on that floor. She needed to go quite badly. She stood up and tiptoed down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Thank Merlin its empty." she said as she stepped inside and locked the door. After using the facilities she straightened out her hair before heading out in the hall. She heard someone approaching the door.

"Just a minute." she called as she unlocked the door. When she opened it she was once again face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Damn." she said softly.

"Can we talk?" he asked as nice as he possibly could.

"What did you do follow me here from Hogwarts? Honestly." she tried to push past him but for the second time that night he blocked her from leaving.

"No, I am staying here as well; most of the class is staying here in Hogsmeade for the night. Look, this night was hard for me as well. I just wanted to make you understand."

"Oh believe me I do understand _Draco_. I understand you couldn't stand up to your father, I understand that you caved. I have gone five long years without thinking of you one minute. Understand this, after we depart on the train tomorrow I will spend the rest of my life not thinking of you again."

"That is a lie and you know it. You have spent every moment you have had alone for the past five years thinking of me. And you will spend the rest of your life married to that pathetic Weasley thinking of me every time you go to bed with him. When he kisses you it will never be good enough. I love you Hermione. I have regretted what happened since the day I said all of those awful things. I have thought of running into you somewhere on the street and telling you what happened, but I never saw you. You were gone from my life. Ever since I got the invitation to this reunion I hoped you would come."

"What did you hope to accomplish? Did you think I would come running back to you, to your bed?" she asked. "I am engaged. I am happy. I don't need all of this in my life. I am going to bed." she tried to push past him again.

"No, please talk to me, come to my room. Just for a minute. Just hear me out and then you can yell, scream and do what you want. Just give me that last chance."

"And then you will leave me alone?" she asked.

"Yes, if that is what you want."

"That is what I want." she said. "Lead the way."

They walked quietly down the hall towards the last door on the left. He opened the door and she walked in and sat on the chair in front of the fireplace.

"So get on with it." she said impatiently.

"There are so many things Hermione. I wanted to be with you, you were the first person to see the true Draco Malfoy. The Draco I hid from everyone else. I had practiced my entire life to be the person my father expected me to be. And that was the me everyone else knew. But you broke through that and found the real me. When Lucius found out, well let's just say you weren't the only one in danger. At that time he was quite powerful. He could have killed you, your parents, anyone who meant anything to me. So you see why I did what I did?" he said before sitting next to her.

"You still could have been nicer about it. Told me something." she said bitterly.

"No, I couldn't. I needed you to hate me. To not look at me and long to be with me at that time, even though every time I looked at you that is how I would feel. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I wish I could have it." His voice trailed off sadly at the end as he looked away from her. One of those strings in her heart tugged for a brief moment. She had loved him, she still did. But she loved Ron as well.

"I don't know what to say to you. If …well the world is full of ifs" she said standing up. "I am going to marry Ron. If you care for me like you say you do, let it go."

He stood up as well, his azure silver eyes meeting her caramel brown ones.

"One last kiss? To last me the rest of my life?" he said never breaking his gaze.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew it would complicate things. But oh how she missed those lips of his.

"Alright, just one." she leaned in and he brushed his lips to hers sending shivers down her spine. He pressed them just a bit harder and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue found its way in. he ran it over both of her lips before pushing it into her mouth. She opened here eyes and realized it was going too far.

"Okay, that's enough." she said through heavy gasps for air.

"Just a bit more." he said panting.

"No, I am leaving. Goodbye Draco. And be sure to keep your end of the bargain." she turned and walked out of the door, leaving him standing there alone.


	4. The Diary

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N Happy New Year Everyone! I hope everyone is safe and sound. Here is chapter four of this story. I hope it is to everyone's liking. I finished writing it and it is about 12 chapters total. Happy reading and don't forget to review.****

* * *

**

The Diary

Hermione ran back to her room and got in bed with Ron as quickly as she could. Why had she let him kiss her? Deep down she knew the answer to that. She wanted to kiss him again. But that was over. She would get on the train with Ron tomorrow and in two months time she would marry him. She snuggled close to his chest and listened to him breathe. She fell asleep quickly dreaming, but of who she would never admit.

And the next morning she did just that. She got on the train with Ron, Harry and Ginny and made their way back to London. When they got there Ron wanted to stop at the burrow and see his mum and Lily before going to his apartment. Hermione told him she still felt ill and was going home to go to sleep. He kissed her goodbye and she apperated to her small flat. She was glad to be home. She walked to her bedroom and took off her clothes throwing them on the bed. She threw on a t-shirt and pajama pants and sat on her bed. She reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Inside she pulled out a small red book that was hidden under piles of papers and other junk. Her diary. The diary she kept in her final year at Hogwarts. She had not read it for quite a while now. She opened it up and began to read;

_September 1_

_I can't believe I am head girl! It is so great! I have my own room, which is huge and beautiful and a large bathroom where I can actually take a bath. The tub is like a swimming pool. My room is also full of books. I don't even know if I will have time to read them all. The only down side to all of this is that head boy is Draco Malfoy. So far he has been pleasant enough to me. I only hope it stays that way. The responsibility that I have taken on being head girl will be rough. I will have to help the younger students with tutoring, plan most of the social events of the year and I still have to keep in mind that N.E.W.T.s are at the end of the year. I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations and be what everyone expects me to be. Well, I am going to take a bath and get organized for our first day of classes tomorrow. I am taking all of the advanced classes. I will write more later._

She flipped through several more pages.

_September 19_

_It's my birthday! Ron got me a very nice bag with my initials on it. It is large enough to carry all of my course books and has a padded strap so it is easier for me to carry. I wish he would look at me the way I look at him though. I have had such a crush on him for so long. He treats me like I am one of the guys and it is frustrating. I point blank refuse to frill myself up like Lavender Brown. Although I have noticed Ron staring at her from time to time. Anyway Harry gave me a small silver locket with a sapphire (my birthstone) on the front and in the middle is a small picture of us from our first year. We were all bundled up in our Gryffindor scarves, our hair blowing in the wind. It is beautiful. Ginny is so lucky to have a guy like him. Oddly enough when I got back to my common room there was a small package on the table. When I opened it, it was a birthday gift from Draco Malfoy. Strange huh? It was a beautiful eagle quill. I am using it to write this! Doesn't it write so smoothly? Anyway I didn't expect that. I will have to thank him when I see him. He seems so much different than when we were younger. Almost human. Anyway I have lots of work to do I will write more later!_

_October 15_

_Classes in seventh year here are murder. I am so overwhelmed with work I don't think I will ever catch up. J Harry and Ron are far behind as well but I told them they would have to do their own work this year. I should not have let them depend on me so much. I have got 3 feet of parchment to finish for Professor Binns, and an advanced transfiguration project due tomorrow. And I have to brew a potion for class tomorrow that has been giving me trouble all year. Oh, but something else did happen today. Malfoy and I had an actual conversation. He asked me how classes were going. Turns out we have most of the same classes. And I didn't know he was second in our class, behind me of course. Who would have thought that a blonde could be so smart? So anyway I have to get back to studying. I will write more later!_

_October 31_

_Halloween! Yeah! We had the usual feast tonight and a dance afterwards for just the seventh years. It was a lot of fun. I got to dance with Ron! It was wonderful! He held me close and I laid my head on his chest. I wish he would realize how I feel, I know what I am feeling is not some crush. It is love for sure. Not that I have ever felt it before but my stomach gets all fluttery and I blush every time he touches me. But I don't think he thinks of me like that. Boys! Something must have to hit them over the head for them to realize what is right in front of them. Well I am going to study. Malfoy asked if we could work on a particularly hard arithimancy paper together. It will be nice to have someone of equal mind to talk this over with since Harry and Ron don't take that subject. I will write more later._

_November 1_

_Oh my gods! It is just after 2am. I just got done studying with Malfoy and something unbelievable happened. Okay, so we were just sitting there working on our paper and he complimented me on my paper. I said thank you, of course I wasn't expecting a compliment from him of all people. I mean he has been decent this year, more mature, but still. Anyway, he leaned in over my paper and was reading kind of upside down like. I moved the paper over between us so he wouldn't have to strain. And he scooted in closer to me. I looked at him and somehow I noticed things I hadn't before. Like his eyes. Oh gods a girl could get lost in those eyes. Some sort of combination of silvery specks and pale indigo. And his hair, that fine baby blonde. Well he leaned in like I said and we were so close together. And he smelled so good, and before I knew it he kissed me! ME! Hermione Granger. Someone he has teased since the day I met him. I don't know what it means, but gods was it nice. I feel very confused by all of this; I mean up until recently I thought he hated me. Or at least we had a mutual contempt for each other. And now, well I just don't know. I am exhausted. I will write more later!_

Hermione sat there and thought about that kiss. That first kiss. She had been so foolish back then. So starved for any little bit of attention since at that time Ron never gave her any. She had thought that maybe Draco had changed. But then again she should have known better right?

_November 10_

_I just don't know what is going on any more. Draco and I…well I don't know what is going on with us. When we are alone he is like a different person. But when we are in class or around others he treats me like I don't exist. And what is worse Ron is all into Lavender Brown. He almost completely ignores me. I feel torn in so many different directions that I am sure to tear at some point. Why can't I be happy for once? Why do I always have to put my own needs second to everyone elses? I can't help but thinking that maybe Draco is embarrassed to be seen in public with me. While we are here, alone in our common room he is the sweetest person, but as soon as we are in the great hall or in class he all but calls me 'mudblood' again. I need to ask him but I am so afraid of being rejected yet again. Well for once I am going to put my needs first. I will write more later._

Hermione remembered that day, that feeling. Feeling like she was not good enough for anyone. Feeling like Ron had abandoned her and Draco was toying with her. Harry was too busy with Ginny to listen to her and she had no girlfriends. It was a feeling of drowning in her own emotions.

_November 13_

_Well that's it. Draco just asked me out for a date. Well kind of a date. A walk around the lake. I don't know where this is going but I am going to take a chance. I am going to listen to my heart for once. I will write again when we get back._

_Okay, we just got back and I can't say I am any less confused about Draco and I than I was before the walk. He told me that he likes me. He thinks I am smart and beautiful but we have to keep it a secret. None of his Slytherin friends can know so it doesn't get back to his father. Complicated relationships that is my personal curse. But I have to say the walk in the moonlight by the lake was the most romantic thing I have done. We snogged for a while on the shore of the lake. He put his coat around my shoulders and we sat on the rock facing the lake. He looks like an angel in the moonlight. His white blonde hair blowing in the breeze. We sat in silence, just watching the stars. It was nice. I will write more later._

Hermione put the diary down. She began to cry just a bit. She remembered all of the hope and feelings she had that night. All the promise of a new love. She had fallen for Draco that night by the lake. Even though no one knew about their clandestine love she was still happy.

'Why am I doing this to my self?' she thought. 'It is over and I have moved on.' but even she didn't really believe that. She decided to read on. Reading the really hard part would help her hate him again.

_December 24_

_Draco and I have a dinner date tonight. I think things are getting serious. He said he has the whole night planned. I am going to get dressed and meet him in the common room in a bit. I will write more later._

_This has been the most amazing night. Draco and I made love in his room. It was wonderful and amazing and everything I wanted it to be. First we had dinner. It was all very elegant. Wine and candles. Dinner was delicious. He took me by the hand and we danced. He held me close and kissed my neck and before I knew it he carried me upstairs to his room. He laid me on the bed and undressed me slowly, kissing my entire body. I felt a strange tingling in my body. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. He took off his clothes and lay next to me, kissing my neck. I ran my hands over his smooth body delighting in every sensation. I had never seen a naked man before and I was kind of shocked. Especially when it got hard, I didn't think it would ever fit inside of me. I was so nervous, but he eased me into it, kissing and touching me in places no one had ever been. And then it happened. It hurt at first, but after a while I relaxed and … well it was wonderful. I think I love him. I do. I love Draco Malfoy. And he loves me too, he told me tonight. I have never been so happy. I thought Ron was the one I was meant for, but I think fate has dealt me where my true love lies. Draco bought me a beautiful pair of cherry red opal earrings for Christmas. They have such an inner glow to them, just like our love. I bought him a silver serpent bracelet with emerald eyes. He loved it. His eyes shone with tears and he told me that was the first real Christmas present he had ever gotten. His father refused to let him celebrate the holidays. I felt to sorry for him. Imagine not being able to celebrate Christmas when you were a young child. Terrible. I will write more later if I have time._

Hermione read on through teary eyes…

_January 10_

_Oh gods, I feel so alone. Draco just told me he doesn't love me, he was just experiencing a 'Mudblood'. I don't know how I will ever face him again. I tried not to cry in front of him, but I did anyway. Why did I fall for this ruse? I gave him the most precious thing I had, my virginity and he didn't even care. He tossed me aside like so much useless garbage. I hate him, but I love him. Why does he have to be so cruel and heartless? And what is worse is that I have no one to talk to, no one to confide in about this since it was a secret love. I feel like I am not good enough for anyone. Just a Mudblood, just a bookworm, just Granger. Why is this happening to me? I am a good person; I help those who need it. I tutor the younger children in my free time. Why don't I deserve some happiness? Some love? His little plan should have been so obvious to the so-called smartest girl in our class. Oh, what am I going to do? I feel so alone. So unloved. I love him so much. And I still do. Even though he just broke it off in the worst way I would take him back in a heartbeat. I need to get some air. _

Hermione noticed the teary blotches on that page. She hated him but she still loved him and that was how it stayed for almost a month. She avoided everyone for that time, keeping to herself in her room crying every time she heard his voice. Towards the end of January, Ron finally noticed her. He asked her into Hogsmeade for a drink and she accepted. Then afterwards they had talked on the sofa in her common room and kissed innocently. She knew then that it was Ron she loved, and Ron loved her. It was a love that was built on friendship and trust. She thrust the diary back into the drawer. She had read enough to remember the hurt and the hate. She wiped her eyes and lay down. Her life was perfect right now and she would not allow him to hurt her again.


	5. Longings

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**A/N Hi all! I hope you are having a happy new year. Here is the next chapter. Happy reading and dont forget to review!

* * *

**

Longings

Draco Malfoy returned to his lush manor in a very foul mood. Last night had been his chance. Probably the only one he would ever have and he blew it. He had not realized how much he had hurt her until last night. And she looked so beautiful, even more so than she had been in school. If only she would have listened to him. And now she was going to marry that red-headed moron who could never love her one tenth as much as he did, as he still does. He tossed some papers off of his desk. He knew that deep down she still loved him. It was so obvious. The way she had kissed him back told him all he needed to know. He relived that kiss in his mind over and over that day. Her soft lips were such a perfect fit to his. He had pined for her since the day his worthless father died and he realized that he was free. Free to make his own decisions, free to love who he wanted. And deep down he had only one person to thank for that. Harry Potter. He had defeated Voldemort and in a sense killed the oppression that made it less than desirable to date a Mudblood. His father had died in that final battle. For all he knew it could have been Potter that killed him. And for a brief moment he wished he could shake his hand. But if she wouldn't listen to him all of it had been in vain.

"Fuck." he said pounding his hand on his cherry desk and pulling out a small drawer. A black velvet box lay towards the back of one of the drawers. He opened it and looked at the contents. Cherry red opal earrings that he had given to her the night they made love for the first time. Christmas Eve. Her eyes had lit up when she saw them. He could have picked plain opals, they were pretty, but when he saw the red ones, he knew they were the ones. Unique, beautiful and glowing. Just like her. She put them on her ears that night and the fire had caught them making them seem like they were ablaze. She had then handed him his gift. He looked at his wrist at the serpent bracelet that he never took off. The emerald eyes of it stared at him almost mocking his pain. He brought his wrist up to his nose and inhaled trying to capture a hint of her scent left on it. That scent had long worn away. He had nothing of her now. Just a bunch of mangled memories all leading up to the most painful day of his life. He hated his father more than he ever thought he could hate anyone that day. He had sat there staring into the fire in tears until the flames had made his eyes hurt.

"No use on dwelling right?" he said to himself. 'Great now I'm talking to myself.' he thought as he stood up and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

His soft bed lay in waiting for him. He took off his clothes and flopped down onto the soft down comforter and lay there staring up at the ceiling and cursing at himself before falling asleep.

Hermione awoke the next day in a fairly good mood. It was the day she was to go shopping for her wedding dress in Diagon alley with Ginny. She threw on some clothes and waited for Ginny to arrive. A little while later the doorbell rang and Ginny stood there grinning at her.

"Hi Hermione, ready to go?" she said excitedly.

"Yep, let's go." and in a flash they apperated to Diagon Alley. There was a new dress shop there that specialized in unique dresses for special occasions. They walked up the crowded streets until they reached the shop. When they walked in Hermione was overwhelmed by all the different dresses that were for sale. A tall witch walked over to them and asked if they needed help.

"I am looking for a wedding dress for me and a bridesmaids dress for her." Hermione said smiling.

"What size are you? About a six?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yes." Hermione blushed.

"Okay, go in that dressing room and wait. I will bring you some dresses to try on first. We will do the bridesmaids dresses second. Alright?"

Hermione nodded in approval.

She stepped inside the room and waited. Soon after the woman brought her an armful of dresses. Hermione took them and sat them on the chair. She undressed and tried on the first dress. It was strapless and fitted around the bodice with a full satin skirt. She walked out and Ginny grinned.

"It's beautiful Hermione, but I don't think its you." she said honestly.

"I think you are right Ginny." she said looking into the full mirror. Outside the window people were passing looking in at her trying on dresses. The streets were crowded and Hermione felt slightly self-conscious about the whole thing. She walked back in and tried on the next one. It was lacy and long-sleeved, with lace and sequins adorning the skirt.

"I don't know Hermione." Ginny said. "It seems a little old-fashioned."

"Okay, next." she turned and walked back in the dressing room.

Just outside the shop Draco Malfoy happened to be walking towards the Leaky Cauldron for a business meeting. And as if by chance or perhaps by fate he glanced towards the little dress shop and saw her standing in front of the large mirror turning to see herself in every angle. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the sight before him. Draco dropped his papers in the street he was so shocked. He walked slowly towards the dress shop window and peered in. Hermione walked out of the dressing room for the third time wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was strapless, fitted with a full tulle skirt. Little diamonds were sewn into the skirt and around the hemline. It sparkled as she spun around and admired herself in the mirror. Sparkled as she did when she smiled. It was perfect. The only thing he could find fault with is that she would be wearing it for that red-headed git and not for him. She was laughing and looked happy when she turned around and saw him standing in the window watching. Her happy smile slid off of her face and she ran into the dressing room. The red-headed girl with her shot him an angry look and ran off after her. Did she know about them? He left the window looking forlorn and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Afternoon Mr. Malfoy. What can I get for you?" the old bartender asked.

"Just some tea today. I am here on business." he said sitting at the table waiting for his father's old business associate. His tea arrived and he sipped it dully, looking at his watch every few moments. He began to grow annoyed at the fact that his meeting was going to be running late. Just then, again maybe by fate, he noticed someone walking down the steps of the inn coming from where the rented rooms were. Draco looked in disbelief as he saw Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown walking down the stairs arm in arm, laughing and talking very intimately. Ron paid Draco no mind as he walked past him and out the back door into Diagon alley. Draco sat there for a moment in moral conflict. What would happen if Hermione saw him and that hussy walking together in Diagon Alley? She would be heartbroken. He thought of his options and decided to skip the business meeting and find her before she ran into them. He threw some knuts on the table for the barkeep and ran out the back way. He looked up and down the crowded streets looking for that tall flash of red hair. He didn't see him. He raced back to the dress shop and looked in the window only to find her gone.

"Damn" he swore aloud looking around the cobblestone paths looking for signs of her. He went to the door of the dress shop and went inside.

"Excuse me miss. How long ago did a very pretty brunette and a shorter red-head leave here?" he smiled charmingly.

"About 10 minutes. She bought her dress and ran out looking rather upset. Why is she a friend of yours dear?" she smiled politely.

"Yes, do you know where they were going?" he asked.

"I think the red head mentioned something about going to have some tea at the shop down the street, you know the one with the books." she said.

"Thank you." he said running out the door.

He raced back up the street to the tea shop that had just opened. It was full of books and such things he knew Hermione would like. When he got there and looked in the window he saw her sitting alone on a couch. She was sipping some tea and reading a book. He tried to compose himself so he could talk to her rationally. He wanted to tell her about what he had seen, but then would she believe him? He had to take that chance didn't he? Draco took a deep breath before walking in the shop and sitting on a chair next to her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her softly. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up from her book and into his stormy grey eyes.

"What on earth are you doing here? Are you following me? First the dress shop and now here, you promised to leave me alone didn't you? Please leave, I am meeting Ron here in a few minutes." she said as she sat the book on the table.

"He's the reason I am here Hermione." he said quietly. "And no, I am not following you, I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron for business." he leaned in closer to her.

"Right." she said looking out the window nervously. "Now just go."

"I have to tell you something." he said seriously. "And it's not easy for me, and it's not something you are going to want to hear."

"I heard all you had to say the other night. I don't want to hear any more." she said sternly.

"I was just at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for my business contact when I saw them." he replied.

"Who?" she asked.

"Weasel and that awful girl we went to school with. Lavender something." he said.

"What? Ron and Lavender. That is just preposterous." she huffed.

"They were coming down the stairs from the inn." he told her "And then they walked out the back way into Diagon Alley."

"Why are you doing this? I told you it was over and I meant it. We were never meant to be. It was a stupid fling, and you played me like a fool. I will not be made a fool of again. You are trying to make Ron out to be some kind of philanderer. This is a pathetic attempt and I will not listen to another word about it. Now leave." she said.

"No please, I am telling the truth. Get me some Veritaserum and you will see." his normally harsh eyes turned soft and pleaded with her. She turned away from him and kept her resolve.

"Just go. Stop trying to vilify Ron. He loves me and would never be with anyone else." she picked up her book again and ignored any further attempts he made to talk with her. Defeated he walked towards the door just as the weasel was walking in. The weasel was smiling as he entered the café. Draco's anger boiled over as he saw him bend over and kiss Hermione softly. He couldn't bear to watch another second. He left the café and apperated home.

Several owls were pecking at his windows carrying messages from the business associate he blew off at the Leaky Cauldron. He grabbed the parchment and tossed it on his desk. She was going to marry him. No matter what he said or did she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life and he was powerless to stop her.


	6. Harry's advice

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything sadly.**

**A/N Hi all! Happy MLK day! Lol. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Harry's advice

Hermione threw herself onto her bed next to her wedding dress.

'How dare he accuse Ron of cheating on me! He ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of my wedding plans.' she thought bitterly. The thing was deep down Hermione knew what Draco had said could be true. She had been suspicious ever since Lavender's overly affectionate greeting at the reunion party. But Ron? He would never give in to temptation would he? No. He loved her and that was that. She hung her dress in the closet and stared at it for what seemed like hours. Hermione decided she needed to talk to someone. Her other best friend Harry. She walked to her fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and said;

"Harry Potter's house." the fire swirled green and she stepped into the flames. They whirled around her and soon she found herself standing in Harry's kitchen fireplace.

"Harry? Harry are you home?" she yelled brushing ashes off of her clothes. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Do you have a minute?" she said. He motioned for her to sit at the nearby table.

"Just a minute, I have to grab Lily." he replied before heading out of the kitchen. A minute later he returned with the baby.

"Oh, let me hold her." Hermione said holding her arms out for her. She was in fact Lily's godmother. Harry handed the chubby baby to her and she cuddled it in her arms.

"She is getting so big." Hermione said looking over Lily in amazement. The baby had inherited Ginny's auburn hair and Harry's emerald eyes. She looked much like Harry's mother might have when she was a child. Baby Lily cooed at Hermione and promptly fell asleep in her arms.

"You look so natural holding her Hermione, I can't wait for you and Ron to have one of your own." he said smiling. "Then I will be an uncle!"

"Don't rush things, we are not even married yet." she said softly stroking the baby's hair.

"I know, but it's only a matter of time right?" he asked, eyes sparkling under his glasses.

"I guess. Look Harry, I have to ask you something. Has Ron mentioned Lavender Brown recently?"

"What? Lavender Brown? Hermione you aren't still on about that little episode at the reunion are you?" he asked.

"Well, it's just I have an uneasy feeling about it. Ron has been acting strangely and an old acquaintance mentioned seeing them together at the Leaky Cauldron today." she suddenly felt sad and queasy.

"Who?" Harry replied.

"No one you know, just someone that works at that little tea shop that just opened." she lied.

"Well if Ron is carrying on with Lavender he hasn't told me about it and that's the truth." he said honestly.

"Alright." Hermione said.

"What is this all about really?" Harry asked.

"I told you. Someone mentioned seeing them, I was just checking up." she said.

"Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?" he asked.

"Honestly, yes." she replied, biting her lip nervously.

"Don't worry about it; everyone gets nervous about their wedding before it happens. I know I did. And so did Ginny. Ron loves you. He has loved you ever since I can remember. Now stop all this nonsense about Ron and Lavender." his eyes sparkled with sincerity.

"You are right. I am just being silly aren't I?" she laughed.

"First time for everything." he replied. Hermione handed a sleeping Lily back to Harry before returning home via the floo. When she got there an owl was waiting for her. It had a sample invitation for her wedding. She read it aloud;

_Mr. and Mrs. Robert Granger_

_And_

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley_

_Request the honor of your presence_

_At the marriage of their children_

_Hermione Jane_

_And_

_Ronald Brian_

_Saturday, September 19_

_At 2 o'clock in the afternoon_

_Hogsmeade outdoor chapel._

_Reception to follow at Hogsmeade Hall._

_R.S.V.P to Molly Weasley by August 31_

She read and reread the invitation. Once these were sent out it was over. The plans were set in stone right? She wrote a quick note to Molly okaying the invitations and sent it back with the owl before collapsing on the chair. She couldn't explain the foul mood she was suddenly in. She felt angry and sad at the same time.

'Was Draco…I mean Malfoy telling the truth?' she thought to herself. She knew that Ron and Lavender had a thing before he took notice of her in their seventh year. Was he still carrying a torch for her.

"Damn" she swore aloud.

Over the next few days Hermione's foul mood continued. By the end of the week Ron had cancelled their plans twice stating that he was too tired from Quidditch practice.

"Codswallop" she said as she threw Ron's latest note into the fire.

On Saturday they were supposed to go to the burrow to taste different wedding cakes Molly was baking and pick the one they liked the best. Hermione arrived first and was met with an ecstatic Molly.

"Hello dear, come in. Ron isn't here yet, he might be a bit late. I think they make them practice just a little too hard." she said as she ushered Hermione in and sat her down at the table. On the kitchen counter were no less than 10 wedding cakes, smaller versions of course, for Hermione to taste.

"I thought we could just start without Ronald if it is okay with you dear." she said bringing the first cake to the table. Hermione smiled politely.

"It's fine. I am used to him canceling by now." she said bitterly.

"Oh, you know men and quidditch. Can't pry the two apart you know." she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, right." Hermione replied with sarcasm. "Let's just start tasting." she said putting on a fake smile for Molly.

They tasted their way through five cakes before Ron finally showed up. He was not dressed in Quidditch practice clothes though, nor was he sweaty or dirty. Hermione looked over his cleanly shaven face and new dress clothes and frowned.

"So quidditch ran over sweetheart?" she said in a mock baby voice. He nodded nervously.

"Sit down Ronald." his mother said sternly. "You are late. We have already gone through half the cakes."

Ron sat down and stared at the cakes. Soon he tasted all the ones Hermione had already tried.

"I like them all honey, you choose." he said with his mouth full.

"We still have five to go." Hermione replied, getting very annoyed with Ron at that point.

They finished trying all the cakes and Hermione decided on a strawberries and cream cake with strawberry cream cheese icing. She stood up and prepared to leave.

"You are not going so soon are you dear?" Molly asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to get home. I need to be to St. Mungo's early tomorrow for a teaching seminar."

"I'll take you home." Ron said quickly.

"There is no need." she said sternly.

"No, I want to talk to you." he smiled.

"Fine." she said storming out the door.

When they got outside Ron grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What is the matter with you tonight?"

"You tell me _Ronald._" she said mockingly.

"Whoa, the whole first name, what did I do now?"

"Let me think, you cancelled all week, you were late tonight, and you do not look like you have been at quidditch practice." she said seething.

"I stopped at my flat and showered and put on clean clothes. I didn't want to try cake stinking like a pig." he said. She wasn't buying it.

"Right. I heard from someone in Diagon Alley that they saw you with Lavender Brown at the Leaky Cauldron the other day, is that true?"

All of the color drained from his face.

"Of course not. Who is saying that?" he asked.

"None of your business. Just someone who was in the pub at the time and saw you come down the stairs with her from the inn." she replied.

"That is a lie. I haven't seen Lavender since the reunion. I know she was a little touchy feely that night but she just had too much to drink. I love you. I always have. Now can we just go back to your place and spend some time together?" he asked nicely.

She looked into his big blue eyes that were sparkling in the twilight. She decided that Malfoy was just trying to break them up. She took a hold of his hand and they apperated to her flat.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting at home drinking heavily. He had screwed up. He had lost her for good. He took another long swig from his bottle of firewhiskey before dropping the bottle on the carpet. It spilled and the bottle rolled near the fireplace.

"Fuck" he said trying to stand up. He staggered over to the bottle and picked it up shakily. He fell over and hit his head on the floor where he promptly passed out.

_Draco came into the portrait hole and threw his bag on the table. The love of his life was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire reading._

"_Hi" he said leaning in to kiss her soft lips._

"_Hey you." she said back running her hands through his soft blonde hair._

"_Christmas is right around the corner." he said sitting next to her._

"_Yep, it sure is." she smiled._

"_Are you going to stay here for the holidays?" he asked._

"_Yes. My parents are going skiing." she said._

"_Skiing? What on earth is that?" he asked looking confused._

"_You put wooden slats on your feet and glide over a snow covered hill." she mimicked skiing movements._

"_Never mind." she said laughing. "Why do you ask?"_

"_No reason. Just thought I would ask you out on a date that night. Dinner, dancing…you know." he smiled at her._

"_Oh, well that sounds nice." she said blushing._

"_Good, it's a date then." he put his arm around her and kissed her neck softly. She leaned into his arms and let his hands go up her sweater. He loved the way she felt under his touches. He cupped her full breasts as he kissed his way up to her mouth again. Her mouth opened slightly and he took advantage of that by moving his tongue in and lightly moved it against hers. She responded with her own, running it along his lips. He made his move, lying across her body, hand still up her sweater. He lifted her up and pulled it off exposing a lacy black bra. His mouth followed a path from her neck down to her breasts. He left small red marks as he kissed, and she moaned softly at his every move. He made a move to unhook her bra but she stopped him._

"_I'm sorry, I am just not ready yet okay?" she said as she pulled her sweater back on._

"_That's okay. Just lie here with me for a while. Alright?" he asked her._

"_Alright." she said as he nestled his head on her chest and she stroked his hair. They fell asleep that way, breathing in unison._

Draco woke up vomiting on his floor. He had a killer hangover and what was worse is that he had dreamed of her. The very person he was drinking to forget.


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N Here is the next chapter kiddies. WARNING! This chapter has adult content! If you don't like that sort of thing skip it. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

The Truth

The next month flew by for Hermione; her wedding plans were coming off without a hitch. She had her dress and Ginny had hers. She picked out the dress robes for the men. The hall was booked and she had picked out the food. She had hired the band and found the perfect flowers. By the end of August she had nothing left to do but wait.

The first week of September Draco's bad mood had overlapped into his work. He had missed several days in a row after the incident in Diagon Alley preferring to sit at home and sulk. His weary mind became consumed with thoughts of stopping this travesty of a wedding somehow. The Daily Prophet was calling it the wedding of the year. Draco read on in disgust.

**Famous international quidditch player Ron Weasley's September wedding to his fiancée Hermione Granger is set to be the event of the year according to inside sources. The happy couple was spotted in Diagon Alley picking out the men's wear early last week. None other than Harry Potter is set to be the best man and several of Ron's brothers the groomsmen. The ceremony will take place in lovely Hogsmeade chapel with the reception to follow at the grand Hogsmeade hall. Rumors of millions of roses being shipped in from all over the world only add to the hype of this already anticipated wedding. Only a chosen few media will be allowed in the closed ceremony including this reporter and my personal photographer. I will have continuing coverage right up until the wedding.**

There was a picture of her smiling with the weasel next to the article. She waved happily from the frame of the picture. Draco tossed the newspaper into the fire before pouring himself another drink.

"Fucking weasel." he stuttered. "He doesn't deserve her." he said aloud before sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace.

'Only I can make her truly happy.' he thought. 'She needs me. Fucking weasel is so stupid he would give her up to be with that slut Lavender. She deserves better.' he downed another shot. Several shots later he closed his eyes and tried to block the pain.

Miles away Hermione sat tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter waiting for Ron to come home. She had prepared a large dinner that was sitting cold on the table. She had already drank half a bottle of the wine she had opened for the dinner. Every minute or so she looked at the clock on her kitchen wall. 7:00, 7:11, 7:22, 7:35. By 7:45 she was fuming. Quidditch practice had been over for hours. She took another drink of her wine and slammed the delicate glass down on the counter causing it to shatter.

"I have had it!" she shouted. She walked into her sitting room and grabbed her bag and with a pop disappeared.

She arrived on the small country lane that lead to an aging manor. She had seen its picture in the paper many times along with a story about the family that used to live there. She didn't know why she chose to come there. Chances that he was home were slim to none. But she needed reassurance of her suspicions. He had after all told her weeks ago he had seen the two of them together in the Leaky Cauldron. Was he telling the truth? She needed to know. In her pocket she clutched a small bottle of veritaserum. She had brought it home from St. Mungo's weeks ago and had planned to put it in Ron's drink and ask him about Lavender. But as of yet he had not provided her with the opportunity. She planned to use it tonight. She slowly walked up the lane and saw twinkling lights in the many windows. He was home. She got closer and closer to the door and the butterflies in her stomach would not calm down. The huge brass knocker was heavy for her to lift. She managed to heave it upwards and let it hit the wooden door. It connected and the sound echoed through the large house. Minutes passed with no answer. She was just about to knock again when the door opened slightly.

"Who is it?" his trembling voice asked.

"It's Hermione, can I talk to you?" she replied.

"Hermione?" the door swung open and he stood there looking at her through his bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, can I talk to you? It is urgent." she asked shakily.

"Of course, come in." he said motioning for her to come inside the door. "What is the matter?" Draco had noticed her red rimmed eyes as soon as he had opened the door.

"I need to ask you something." she brought the tiny bottle out of her pocket. He looked at the bottle and back at her.

"Uh…sure." he said nervously. "Come and sit in the parlor. We can talk in there. I will get us some drinks."

She walked into the lush parlor and sat on the leather sofa. Her sweaty hands clutched the bottle tightly. This was the moment of truth. She either would find Draco was lying, or worse he was telling the truth. Either way she was going to be heartbroken. He came back in the room moments later carrying a tray with a fresh bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses.

"So, what made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Ronald has been acting strangely. Showing up late for our appointments, or not at all. He says he is at quidditch, but when he shows up he is always clean, showered and smelling good. It just doesn't add up. You told me you were telling the truth. Still willing to prove it?" she held up the small bottle again. He swallowed nervously. He wanted to prove he wasn't lying. But taking veritaserum left you totally vulnerable. She could ask him anything and he would tell her. He was willing to take any risk if it meant she would come back to him.

"Sure. Pour away." he said smiling faintly. She poured both of them drinks and put three tiny drops of the potion into his drink. She handed it to him and he downed it quickly. Five minutes later she began to speak.

"I need to know the truth." she said plainly. "Did you really see Ron with Lavender Brown in the Leaky Cauldron that day?" her eyes were full of sadness.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry." he said reaching out to touch her shoulder. He could see the hurting in her soul. She put her hands over her face and began to cry.

"Oh gods…" she cried. She took a large drink of firewhiskey. "Why?"

He reached over and put his arm around her; thankful to be able to comfort her.

"Shhhh…don't cry Hermione. He is not worth it. He is as blind as I was five years ago." he said soothingly.

"The wedding? What about that? It's just a few weeks away. What should I do?" she sobbed.

"I can't tell you that. All I know is that he is the biggest fool on the face of the earth." Draco said.

"Oh stop…" she cried. "Stop being so nice, it makes it harder to hate you still." she said smiling weakly. He smiled back.

"Did he seem happy with her?" she asked through tears.

"Uh…yes. You know I can't lie right now, but I wish I could make it easier for you."

Hermione sobbed even more.

"I thought he loved me. But all along it was Lavender he loved?" her large brown eyes pleaded with him. He poured her another drink and handed it to her. She downed it in one large gulp.

"No, I think he loves you. He is just stupid. He was never that bright." he joked. Hermione just looked at him and sobbed.

"Back then, when we were together…well…right before we were, I had the biggest crush on him. I never told him though. Then, after us….uh, he asked me out and I thought I was so happy. I needed someone then. You know, to fill the hurt you left. I knew he had a thing for Lavender back then but I thought he got over it by the time he asked me out. Looks like he never did." she sobbed into her empty glass and he poured her another drink. She drank that in one gulp as well. Her teary eyes looked into his silvery blue ones. He leaned in and brushed the loose curls off of her forehead.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes. If you truly love him, talk to him." he listened to the voice that was coming out of his mouth and wondered if it was his own. 'Must be the veritaserum' he thought.

"I can't. I just can't face him." she sobbed and laid her head on his waiting shoulder. He ran his hand over her hair and inhaled her soft scent.

"It's okay. You don't have to tonight. I love you Hermione." he said softly through teary eyes. Hermione heard him and it startled her.

'He is telling the truth.' she thought 'he can't lie, not now, not tonight.' she looked up at him. Looked into his eyes. Looked into his soul. His hands cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"You hurt me so much." she told him. He nodded.

"I know. And I am sorry."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. His heart leapt inside of his chest. She kissed him soft and deep, running her tongue across his bottom lip. He closed his eyes.

'I must be dreaming this' he thought. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her lips. She opened them willingly letting his tongue explore her mouth. She lifted her hands and grabbed his baby fine hair pulling him even closer to her. She leaned back and her head hit the side of the sofa. He moved his body so that it was on top of hers.

"Oh Hermione…I missed you so much. I have thought of you every minute for the past five years." he moaned.

"I missed you too. I loved you so much Draco, but you hurt me so badly I didn't think I could ever forgive you." she said in between kisses and caresses.

He let his hands roam up her skirt, feeling her silky panties. She moaned softly into his ear sending shivers up his spine.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I swear. I was scared for your safety. I was foolish and didn't think you could handle hearing what I needed to say to keep you out of harm's way." he kissed her neck and ear.

"I know, I know all that now." she said kissing his forehead.

He couldn't wait another minute. He stood up and picked her up off of the couch. She gasped in surprise as he carried her up the grand stairs to the master suite. When they got inside he laid her softly on the bed kissing her gently. Hermione looked around for a brief moment. The room was beautiful. Large with dark wood trim everywhere. She half expected the room to be decorated in green and silver, but it wasn't. The bed linens and curtains were an azure shade with silver specks, just like his eyes. The moonlight streamed in the windows from the tall windows on the left side of the bed. He stood there looking at her, as if taking in her every feature. She knelt on the bed and slowly unbuttoned her white blouse. He watched as if entranced by her every move. She tossed the shirt on the floor. She had a red satin bra underneath. He took off his shirt was well bathing his pale skin in the moonlight. He seemed to glow from within. He walked over and kissed her pushing her back onto the bed. His bare chest pressed against her body. She kissed his neck and earlobe gently.

"I don't want to be hurt again Draco." she moaned.

"I won't. I promise." he said in her ear. She nodded and pulled him to her lips again.

He reached his hands around her back and unhooked her bra throwing it onto the floor. Her breasts heaved under her heavy breathing and he couldn't help but kiss and touch them.

"You look so beautiful Hermione…" he whispered. He tugged at her skirt leaving only skimpy panties. They were red to match the bra. He kissed his way down her stomach leaving small wet marks along her body.

"I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again." he whispered. She nodded as he pulled off her last remaining bit of clothing. He kissed every square inch of her body. Not wanting to rush, not wanting this to be over too quickly in case he woke up and found it all to be a dream. He pulled of his pants and shorts and tossed them aside. He laid his body across hers fitting together perfectly. She kissed him back passionately, finding herself becoming more and more aroused. She felt his hardness on her leg and she bent her knees to allow him in. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest as he entered her and a million stars went off in her head. When they were first together she was inexperienced, not knowing what all of the feelings she had in her body were. Now, after being with Ron she knew the difference between sex and making love. And right that moment she was making love to Draco. His slow steady movements sent chills up her body as he kissed and touched her everywhere. She reacted to his every movement with soft noises in his ear or a slight arching of her back. She was in heaven and Ron was farthest from her mind. She would worry about the wedding, Lavender and the consequences of her actions later. Right now she just needed him. His touch, his smell, his taste. And he needed her. He needed her so much it hurt him. But now he was being healed.

"Oh Hermione… I love you. Tell me you love me." he whispered.

"I love you Draco. I always have." she said softly. His stormy eyes filled with tears. He had waited so long to hear her say that.

He made love to her for hours, not wanting her to leave. Finally he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and laid his head in her hair, falling asleep quickly. Hermione lay awake for a few moments listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling his hot breath on her neck. She fell asleep a few minutes later contemplating what she had just done.


	8. Decisions and Excuses

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Okay, I am late posting this sorry. Please after you read the next few chapters don't send hate mail or weapons of mass destruction. Just give me the benifit of the doubt. Oh, and don't throw your computer out the window. I will make it up to you. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Decisions and excuses

Hermione woke up a few hours later. It was still dark out. She crept silently out of bed and gathered her clothes, dressing as quietly as possible. She looked back at the large bed, his sleeping body still lying there next to where she had just been. He looked so angelic. She walked back to the bed and softly leaned over his body and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Draco." she smiled at him before leaving the room and showing herself out the door.

She walked out onto the lawn into the chilly night air. Tears were streaming down her face. She loved him, but she had used him. She still loved Ron, but she hated him at this moment. Ron had lied to her. He was with Lavender. She was sure of it because of the veritaserum. She was so confused. She began to run as fast as she could away from his house. Midway across the lawn she tripped and fell landing hard on the soft grass. The tears came harder and faster as she lie there on the ground. Her bag had spilled its contents on the ground. Hermione gathered her things before looking up at the starry night sky. Her thoughts wandered back to a chilly November night nearly six years ago.

_They had gone for a walk around Hogwarts grounds. It was nearly midnight and everyone else was in bed. It was the only time they could be out of their common room together without being seen. Draco was holding her hand and she was feeling very nervous about this walk. The moonlight bathed the black lake in sparkling beauty. He led her over to a rock near the lake where they sat in silence for a moment. She looked up at the sky which was gleaming with twinkling stars. He pointed to a specific combination of stars._

"_See that constellation?" he asked her. She looked up and nodded._

"_That is Draco the Dragon. I was named after that group of stars. My mum loved the story that her grandmother told her of the dragon. Have you ever heard it?"_

"_No." Hermione said quietly._

"_Well when the goddess Hera married Zeus she gave him three golden apples as a wedding gift. Zeus treasured the apples and kept them in the garden of Hesperides for safe keeping. Atlas owned the garden and a fierce dragon named Ladon carefully guarded the golden apples. Meanwhile, Hercules worked hard to accomplish his twelve labors, purging the sins of murdering is family. His eleventh labor involved obtaining the golden apples. Ladon the dragon was a faithful guard allowing only Atlas to approach him. Knowing this, Hercules made a deal with Atlas. You know about Atlas' burden of carrying the world on his shoulders right?"_

_She nodded._

"_Well Atlas grew tired of carrying the world so Hercules offered to carry it for him while Atlas stole the apples. And Atlas was happy to help forgetting about his obligation to Zeus. Ladon was napping when he heard the footsteps of Atlas. He glanced at his master and went back to sleep. Atlas took the apples and realized he no longer had to carry the earth on his shoulders. He told Hercules he would deliver the apples himself. Hercules read Atlas' mind perfectly; he was a bit smarter than Atlas. He told Atlas that he didn't mind carrying the globe but first he would like to get a shoulder pad to rest it on. Atlas took back the globe without suspecting Hercules. Hercules quickly took the golden apples laughed at Atlas and left the garden. It was too late for Atlas to realize he had been deceived. Hera and Zeus were enraged because the dragon failed to protect the golden apples. After all, he was the guardian of the apples, not Atlas. To punish the Dragon Hera placed the creature among the chilly circumpolar constellations to guard the heavens forever, never resting, never setting."_

"_Wow" Hermione said. "That is a beautiful story. My mum named me after a character in her favorite Shakespeare play 'The Winter's Tale'." she smiled bashfully._

"_I think it is a beautiful name." he had told her, looking into her eyes and kissing her softly. She had looked into his sparkling eyes and fell in love with him. _

She looked up again and found the dragon staring back at her from the inky black sky. He was still there, just as he always had been, just as he always would be. She took another look back at the darkened manor and thought of him before disappearing home where Ron was waiting for her on the sofa.

She opened the front door to her apartment carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. Ron's snoring could be heard as soon as she opened the door.

'Damn' she thought. She tiptoed inside and walked past the sofa where he lay sleeping. She thought she had made it past when he woke up.

"Hermione? Is that you?" he called.

"Yes, its me." she said.

"Where have you been?" he said as he stood up. "I have been worried sick. I waited up half the night."

"You never showed up for dinner so I went out. Where were you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Quidditch practice. Then I stopped home, showered, changed and stopped to get you these." he pointed to the table where a large bouquet of red roses sat in a vase.

"You were two and a half hours late Ronald." she said. "You couldn't owl?"

"Coach is working us very hard. I didn't have time to owl." he said looking confused at her agitated demeanor.

"Right. And by coach you mean Lavender Brown right?" she said.

"WHAT? Are you on about this again Hermione? Gods I am sick of having this argument." he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Are you denying you were with her in the Leaky Cauldron all those weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yes. I told you already I was not with Lavender Brown." his blue eyes pleaded with her.

"You are a liar Ronald Weasley. I had and eyewitness." she stated.

"Yeah, some sodding idiot in the tea shop. What proof do you have before you start throwing accusations out in the open?" he asked.

"I questioned this person with veritaserum. He said he saw the two of you coming downstairs from the inn at the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't lying." she told him. Her fierce eyes glaring at him.

"Jeez Hermione, you just have to know everything don't you." he said hanging his head.

"So you admit it?" she screamed.

"Yes, but it's not the reason you are thinking." he told her.

"Whatever Ron, the wedding is off." she said flatly. "Leave now."

"Hermione, can you shut up for a second and listen?" she stopped talking and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, you have one minute to explain." she said.

"Gods Hermione. Yes, I was with Lavender at the inn, but it wasn't for anything sexual. She is a travel agent. She helped me plan our honeymoon. I gave her the final payment that day. We used the private conference room on the second floor of the bar."

"I don't believe you Ron." she said now panicking.

"Here, look for yourself. The whole thing is here. I was planning on surprising you but I guess that's shot to hell." he tossed a large envelope at her. She opened it and saw the plans for her elaborate honeymoon. A cruise around the world. It was very complicated and she saw why he would need a travel agent.

"So you and Lavender never…" she broke off in mid sentence.

"No Hermione. I love you. I have loved you since we were eleven years old. How could you think that I would betray you like that?"

Hermione suddenly felt very foolish and very guilty. Draco had not lied to her, but it was all a misunderstanding. And she had cheated on Ron last night in retaliation. Her face paled.

"So where were you last night?" he asked her.

"A friend's house from my old neighborhood by my mum and dad's. She hadn't seen me for a while and I was upset." she hoped her lie would cover her mistake.

"Oh, alright. Well I was really worried. I thought something might have happened to you on the way home from work." he came to her and hugged her tightly. She hoped he would not smell Draco's expensive cologne on her clothing.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm going to go shower and change real quick. Then you can show me the honeymoon plans if you don't mind." she smiled weakly. He nodded and took his place again on the sofa picking up the envelope and looking through it. Hermione ran to the bathroom and threw up. She had betrayed Ron, and used Draco. She was the lowest of the low in her opinion. She didn't deserve either one of them. She reached inside the shower and turned on the water. Stripping off all of her clothes she looked at her body in the mirror and noticed something shocking. Small red marks on her breasts, stomach and thighs.

"Oh gods!" she said aloud without realizing it.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron yelled from the living room?

"Fine, sorry. Dropped the soap." she yelled back.

'Shit' she thought. 'Ron is bound to see these marks, what am I going to do?'

She quickly showered and dressed in long pajama pants and a t-shirt. She towel dried her hair and stepped into the living room. Her stomach was so upset over this whole thing. And adding to it was an owl pecking at the window begging to come in.

"Whose owl is that?" Ron said not really looking.

"Must be from the hospital." she lied taking the letter off of the raven owl's leg and opening it quickly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Where did you go this morning? I woke up and you were gone. No note. Nothing. Last night was the most incredible night of my life. You came back to me; you told me you loved me. I have never felt so alive. Have dinner with me at my house tonight. 7pm. I won't take no for an answer._

_Love,_

_Draco_

She read the note and her heart sank lower than she thought possible. She remembered last night. She had told him she loved him and would never leave him again. She had never been a user. But then again she had never been a cheater. Last night she did both. She tossed the note into the fireplace and watched it burn before returning to Ron.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I have to go to a stupid seminar tonight at work. I should be done by 10 if you want to come over afterwards." she said. She hated lying.

"No, I have to get up early tomorrow for a quidditch match. I will come by tomorrow afterwards. Just think. Only two and a half weeks until you are my wife. I can hardly wait." he smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose before they fell asleep on the couch together. They woke up at about noon that day. Ron left to go to practice and Hermione stayed home worrying about dinner that night. As soon as Ron left she sent a note back to Draco telling him she would be there at 7. She sat back and looked at herself in her vanity mirror.

"You are a disgusting human being Hermione Jane Granger." Her pale reflection and bloodshot eyes stared back at her. "And you look like shit."

Later that evening she began to get dressed to meet with Draco. She was going to let him down easily. Tell him that last night had been a mistake. Explain about Ron and Lavender and be on her way. She would marry Ron in a few weeks and look back on this as a huge mistake. She dressed carefully, putting on a long off white cashmere sweater with a rounded neckline and a chocolate brown pleated skirt with brown leather boots. She smoothed her mess of curls into a long straight mane and applied light make up. She had no clue what she was going to say, or for that matter what she was feeling at that moment. As seven neared she grabbed her handbag and apperated to Draco's house. Twilight was just peaking; making the sky look like an artist's canvas of colors. The crisp September air blew through her hair giving it a messy look. The wind whipped past her cheeks turning them pink. She got to the door of the manor and he was standing there already, watching her approach.

"Hi." he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi" she replied. He motioned for her to come in.

"I thought we would eat on my private veranda if that is okay with you."

"What ever you want." she said looking around.

"Don't say that or we can just skip dinner." he said grabbing her around the waist and kissing the back of her neck. She laughed uncomfortably.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' she said to herself. He took her hand and led her upstairs to his master suite. There were French doors to the side that she had not noticed before. They were open tonight and he led her out to the most beautiful veranda she had ever seen. It overlooked an expansive garden that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Roses, lilies, and foliage of every sort filled every inch of the grounds. The sky was beginning to darken just a bit more causing tiny twinkling stars to appear in the inky background. The table was set with bone white china with tiny gold flecks. Tall taper candles flickered in the slight breeze. Small vases filled with tiny baby roses filled the table. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in. She blushed in the pale light of the candles before he sat down in front of her.

"You look absolutely stunning Hermione." he told her. She looked over at him and her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a drop dead gorgeous white tux. She suddenly felt underdressed.

"I didn't know you would be so dressed up or I would have put something nicer on." she said embarrassed.

"No, you look beautiful. Perfect." his dazzling smile caught her off guard.

"Thanks." she mumbled. "You look perfect. Like a male model." she then realized he probably didn't know what that was. She giggled.

"What is a…" he started.

"Well, in the muggle world some men make money by having their picture taken wearing certain famous maker's clothing. They model them. That's why they call them models…never mind." she said blushing. He just looked confused.

"Oh, okay. So it was a compliment?"

"Yes, it was." she smiled at him.

"Good." he smiled back. "So why did you leave so quickly this morning?"

"Oh, well. Look Draco it's complicated. I had a wonderful time last night…" he stopped her.

"So did I. I thought it was a dream…like you never would come back to me. And then you did."

"Look, I have to tell you something." her brown eyes looked into his pale silver ones pleading with him to understand.


	9. Lies of Desperation

**Disclaimer; Sadly I don't own these characters. Too bad too, I could use the money to buy a new house!**

**A/N Hi all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I cried writing it but I am just sensative. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Lies of Desperation

"What is it Hermione?" he asked sounding worried.

"It's about last night. I think I made a mistake." she said softly. "I cheated on Ron, it wasn't right."

"Cheated on Ron? Wait, he cheated on you. I thought you broke it off…what do you mean you made a mistake?" so many thoughts were ganging up in his head that he couldn't speak clearly.

"No, it was all a misunderstanding. He and Lavender were planning our honeymoon. She is a travel agent. He booked us on a cruise around the world." she said smiling weakly. The smile had left his face mid-sentence.

"No, I saw them. You gave me veritaserum. I told you what I saw. I bared my soul. I love you Hermione."

"You saw them coming down from a meeting where he made the final payment. He showed me the papers. It was going to be a surprise." she said. She knew that the words were driving a knife in his heart.

"No, it was not a mistake. You told me you loved me. I know you. You would not say that if you didn't mean it." he looked at her pleading.

"I'm sorry. I was hurt and you were there. I shouldn't have used you and I feel terrible. I shouldn't have said all those things to you. I am so sorry." she felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

"No…no. I refuse to listen to this." he said waving his hands about. She stood up.

"I should just go. I am sorry. I am going to marry Ron. Please respect my wishes." she started for the veranda door.

"Wait Hermione, why are you doing this? To hurt me? I know you said you had forgiven me for what I did to you back then but is this some kind of sick twisted payback? Don't do this. Don't marry that Weasley bastard. He is lying. I know what I saw. If they were just signing papers how come they didn't have any when they came down the stairs? Why was she holding his arm and leaning in to whisper in his ear? Give me some more potion. I will tell you the same thing. The way she was staring at him, the way he was softly laughing when she spoke." he was desperately trying to get her to listen to him.

"Draco I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I have forgiven you for what you said to me back then, this is not revenge. I love Ron. I always have. Please don't look at me like that." his silvery eyes were pleading with her not to go.

"I can't help it. I don't want to listen to this. I know you. You love me. You told me you did." he fell to his knees in front of her. He felt foolish and weak for the first time in ages.

"Good-bye Draco." she said as she left his room and walked out the front door, apperating back to her apartment as quickly as she could. She did not want him to see her tears, her hurting. Draco however let out all of his emotions, screaming at the top of his lungs in his large room. She had come back into his life only to go just as quickly. He had never felt so hurt, like his heart had broken into a million bleeding pieces. He took the small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a platinum ring with a large fire cut diamond. He was going to ask her to be his wife. Be his forever.

'I was a fool to believe that she meant what she said to me. She could never love me after all we have been through.' he thought. Anger built up inside of him and he took the box and flung it as hard as he could out into the garden. He looked up to the heavens at the dragon that seemed to be mocking him.

"WHY?" he yelled. "Why are you doing this to me? Why can't I be happy?" he sat on the edge of the veranda and considered jumping for a brief moment. He hadn't truly cried since his mother died, but he was crying now. Large fat tears streamed down his pale face. He had never been so hurt. He stepped off the veranda and into his bedroom where he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling until his weary body fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione arrived at home in tears. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done but it was necessary right? She ran into her bedroom and wiped her face. Her mascara had run about her eyes making her look like a teary eyed raccoon. As soon as she had started to tell Draco she had instantly wanted to stop and tell him she did still love him. But she loved Ron as well and she was torn. She had loved Ron for longer, but she loved Draco deeper, on a more personal level. She had made her decision though. She was going to marry Ron and that was that. She changed into her PJ's and went into her kitchen to make herself some tea. The night had such promise to be special. The lengths he had gone to ensure it would be perfect. The candles, the flowers, the starry sky, not that he had control over that, but it was a nice touch. She had not meant to hurt him. She had not meant to break his heart. But whether or not she meant it, it was done.

She patiently waited for Ron to owl, but he never did. And she didn't hear from him the next day either. Or the day after that for that matter. She knew it was the height of the quidditch season and he was practicing 10 or more hours a day, but not even to owl. Fed up after three days she went to his place looking for him. He was not there; she left a note saying how worried she was and went to the burrow hoping to see Ginny or Harry. Instead her soon-to-be mother-in-law was waiting to fawn over her and tell her how proud she was that Ron was marrying a smart girl like her.

"Have you actually heard from Ron lately?" she asked.

"Uh…no. But it is quidditch season so I am used to him not owling for a few days.

"Alright. If you hear from him tell him I am worried and I am looking for him okay?" Molly nodded. Hermione left the burrow in a hurry and apperated to Harry and Ginny's house. The lights were on.

'They are home thank Merlin.' she thought as she approached the door. She rang the small bell and Ginny appeared at the door a moment later holding baby Lily.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Is this not a good time?" Hermione asked slightly crestfallen.

"No, it's fine. You just startled me. Harry…Hermione is here." she yelled.

Baby Lily cooed at Hermione.

"Can I hold her?" Hermione asked as she stepped inside.

"Take her; she's been crabby all day." Ginny said relived.

"Awww…she just missed her auntie Hermione." she said looking down at her beautiful goddaughter. The baby smiled.

"Ginny, have you talked to your brother in the past few days?"

"Which one?" Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled.

"Ron. It has been three days since I talked to him. He was supposed to stop by, but never did. Has Harry talked to him?"

"Harry." Ginny yelled. "I said Hermione is here." a minute later Harry came down the stairs looking like he was fresh out of the shower. He was putting on his glasses and he looked at Hermione.

"Sorry Gin, I didn't hear you. I was still in the shower. Hi Hermione." he said smiling.

"Hermione wanted to know if you had heard from Ron." Ginny said casually.

"I haven't heard from him in a few days Harry. I am worried." Hermione said.

"Come to think of it 'Mione, I haven't heard from him." he said scratching his head.

"Oh. Well I just went to his place and left a note. What if something happened to him?" She started to panic.

"Gin, I am going to take Hermione to the Cannons training pitch, see if we can find your inconsiderate prat of a brother." he said putting his shoes on.

"Okay." Ginny said flipping through a book. Hermione cuddled and hugged Lily for a moment before returning her to her to Ginny.

"Let's go 'Mione." he said leading her out the door. He took a hold of her hand and they apperated with a 'pop' to the Cannons practice pitch. The stadium was dark.

"I don't think anyone is here." Hermione said looking around the darkened turf.

"The coach's office is right over there. He is always trying to get me to join the team." he joked trying to put a light spin on the situation.

"Mmmm…" she muttered looking around.

They approached the office and were relived to see a light on inside. Harry knocked and they heard a voice say "Come in."

Harry pushed open the door.

"Hey Coach Camden, how are you?" Harry said.

"Fine Harry, come in, how are you? Come to make my year and be our new seeker." he laughed.

"Oh no, sorry. Just looking for Ron. Have you seen him today?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Weasley?" he said "Why would I see him today?"

"Practice." Hermione spoke up. "He told me he was at practice yesterday and I assumed today."

"We have been on holiday for two weeks. We have not had practice since mid-august." he said slightly confused.

Hermione's face turned red. Harry looked embarrassed.

"Oh we must have misunderstood." Harry said quickly before dragging Hermione out of the room and onto the dark field. Her cheeks were burning and she pulled her hand away from Harry quickly.

"Damn him." Hermione yelled. "He lied to me again!"

"Wait Hermione, you don't know what is going on yet." Harry tried to reason with her.

"No, I do know what is going on. Ron is out with Lavender and doesn't even have the sense to owl so I won't be suspicious. He lied to me. I know he was at the Leaky Cauldron with her last month. He said it was to make the final payment on our honeymoon, but now I know the truth. Why did I ever believe him? I threw away…well, never mind." she said thinking of how she broke Draco's heart.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Nothing." she mumbled. "The wedding is off." and with that she disappeared leaving Harry standing there alone.

She apperated directly to Malfoy manor. She had to try to set things right. She ran as fast as she could right up to the large front door. Hermione heaved the giant knocker up and let it hit the heavy wooden door once. It echoed loudly and minutes later the door opened, but it was not Draco. An elderly house-elf looked out cautiously.

"Yes?" the elf squeaked.

"I am here to see Draco, is he home?" she asked.

"Yes, up in his room. Shall I show you up?" It looked to Hermione like the elf wouldn't make it up the large staircase alive.

"No, I know the way. Thank you." she said and walked quickly up the stairs to his room. She knocked but there was no answer. The door was unlocked and Hermione let herself in. Draco was lying on the bed in total darkness. He was asleep, or passed out, Hermione didn't know which. She walked quietly up to the bed and sat next to his sleeping body. An open liquor bottle sat on the small nightstand next to the bed. He was still wearing the same shirt and pants he was the other night, his face was unshaven and he smelled strongly of alcohol. She touched his hand and felt him stir slightly.

"Draco, Draco wake up." she said softly, trying not to startle him.

"Hermione." he mumbled in his sleep. "Why, why did you do this to me?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. She needed to make this right.

"Draco, wake up. I want to talk to you."

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hermione? Is that you?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"I needed to see you, to make this right. I made a mistake. I believe you. You were right about Ron. I shouldn't have walked out of here like that. I still love you."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You believe me? You love me?" he asked.

"Yes. I am so sorry." she said again kissing his hand. He jerked it away.

"Too little, too late." he said coolly before walking away from the bed and out onto the terrace.


	10. Settling for less

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Thank you all so much for the many, many reviews that I got last week! I was so happy! THANK YOU! Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Settling for less

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, thinking she had misheard the man who was now walking away from where she was sitting.

"You heard me Hermione. I told you the truth. You didn't believe me. I don't know what else you want from me." he said looking out into the night sky.

"I said I was sorry. I made a mistake. I was hoping you would forgive me, I forgave you." she said walking up behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder

"Come see me in five years and maybe I will." he said heartlessly.

Hermione's face fell.

"Draco, please…I love you. I realized that. I am sorry." she pleaded.

"You realized you love me? Why? Did the weasel cheat on you yet again? Break your heart so you come running to your second best? No, I can't take this pain anymore. I need to move on. I have loved you for the past five years. Kept myself away from others, pined for you. I finally get you back, or so I foolishly thought and you went running back to him after some stupid excuse he gave you about planning a honeymoon. So go to him. Go back to your weasel. I need to get over you." he said without looking at her.

Large fat tears fell from Hermione's startled face.

"You don't mean that…" she started.

"I do!" he yelled. "Go, get out of my house, and get out of my life!" his raspy voice shouted.

Hermione covered her face and ran out of the room and down the stairs. When she got out the door she apperated home as quickly as she could. She felt like she was going to throw up. She ran into her bathroom and did just that. She was alone now. She had no one. She broke off her engagement with Ron foolishly thinking Draco would welcome her back with open arms after she had broken his heart.

"Hermione are you okay? I thought I heard you come in." Ron's voice called from the hallway.

She quickly rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom running smack dab into his chest.

"Hermione, I thought I heard you getting sick. Are you feeling alright?" he asked. His blue eyes looking into hers.

"I'm fine. Nice of you to finally show up Ronald." she said curtly.

"Finally show up? What are you talking about? Didn't you get my letter?" he asked.

"What letter? No, I never got any letter. I have been going out of my mind with worry; you said you had practice, your coach said you didn't and that you were on holiday. You lied to me yet again."

"I didn't have practice. You are right. But I was doing something for the wedding." he said.

"Right." she replied.

"No, really look." he said grabbing her hand and dancing her around the floor expertly.

"Dancing lessons come on Ronald. How dim do you think I am?"

"I have been taking extra lessons. But that's not where I was for the past few days. That's why I sent you the letter." he said looking around Hermione's kitchen.

"I told you I never got a letter." she said watching him search.

"I sent you a letter from my mum's. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie took me off for a brother's weekend in the states before the wedding. It was a surprise."

"Really? Then why did your mum not know where you were?" she asked.

"We didn't tell her. You know how she gets." he said taking her hand.

"Oh," Hermione said. She was so confused she didn't know if she believed him.

"I can't believe Errol didn't deliver the letter. You must have been so worried." he said soothingly leading her to the sofa.

"I was, I really was." she cried, not knowing if she was crying for him or Draco at that point. Her emotions were tearing her apart.

"Harry found me as I was getting back to the burrow. Said you had called off the wedding. Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought…well I thought you were with Lavender. I am so sorry." she said bursting into tears again.

"Well if the letter never arrived no wonder you thought that." he said stroking her hair. "Shhhh…don't cry Hermione, I am here now."

That thought should have soothed her but it didn't.

"So then the wedding is still on right honey?" he asked. She nodded. "Good." he smiled and let her sob on his chest for a while. He wondered why she was so upset; he was there, safe and sound. He figured it was just her nerves about the upcoming wedding and soon forgot about it.

* * *

Two weeks passed and it was the Wednesday before the wedding. Ron and Harry had treated Ginny and Hermione to a day at Hogsmeade's most luxurious day spa. Hermione was glad to have a day to herself. Ever since he had went to the states he had been hovering around her not letting her have a moment to herself. It was wearing on her nerves. 

Ginny and Hermione arrived early at the spa. They had a 10am massage appointment. Then a full day of beauty. The pretty receptionist greeted them warmly and led them to a small room lit with candles that smelled strongly of lavender and vanilla.

"This is great Hermione. I am so glad our men thought of this." she said smiling as a large blonde muscular man rubbed her back and shoulders. The muscular blonde's darker twin rubbed all of the tension out of Hermione's lower back. And there must have been a lot of it after all she had been through the past two weeks. She had repeatedly owled Draco only to have the letters returned unopened. She had tore them up in frustration and tossed them into the fire. She remembered sitting on her bed writing the last one yesterday.

_Dear Draco,_

_This will be the last letter you receive from me. I know I screwed up. I know I was wrong but I was foolish enough to think you could look past that. I guess you meant what you said. I guess you can't get past that lapse in judgment on my part. I just wanted to say all the things I have needed to say these past years and these past weeks._

_When I first saw you again at the reunion I didn't want to look at you. I didn't want to see your silvery eyes I loved so much, or that blonde hair that haunts my dreams, or that smirk you showed so much more often than you smiled even though your smile was so dazzling it could melt the hardest of hearts. But then I saw you in our common room. The room you made me realize the real person you are in. You stepped into the light and back into my heart even though I tried to resist it. We danced and you kissed me and I went out of my mind with hurting, the hurting you caused. But I finally looked past that a few weeks ago and realized that I had never really shut you out of my heart. I love you Draco Malfoy. I always will. A few days from now I will walk down that aisle and marry Ron. I love him too, but not on the same level. I love him as a friend and my hope is that friendship can turn into more. I could be wrong but somehow I feel like…well, like I am settling for less. That's all I can say now. If this returns to me unopened, well I will cross that bridge when I get to it. I do love you. That's all I can say other than I am sorry._

_Love always,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

"What's the matter Hermione? Aren't you enjoying the massage?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows at her weary looking friend.

"No, I am. I just have a lot on my mind." she said weakly smiling.

"I know just how you feel." Ginny said. Hermione somehow doubted that.

"Really." Hermione said.

"Yes, the week before my wedding I was a mess. I cried everyday. I love Harry more than you can imagine it was just that all the emotions you are feeling can't possibly fit inside your brain all at once. It has to come out somewhere. That's where the tears and sometimes the anger come out. It will be okay. You were there for my wedding. I was calm by then and you will be too." she smiled.

"Ginny, can you keep a secret?" Hermione asked. She needed to tell someone, but she would not reveal Draco's name.

"Of course. What is it?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

"Before I was with Ron…in our seventh year, I was in love with someone else."

Ginny's mouth hung open.

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" she asked.

"He broke my heart and I never wanted to think of him again. He was my first love and my first lover." she sighed.

"And he went to Hogwart's?" she asked in shock. Hermione nodded. "Was he in your class?" she nodded again. "Who was it?" Ginny asked unable to contain herself any longer.

"I cant tell you that, sorry." she smiled. "Let's just say it was an unlikely combination."

"I bet I can guess." Ginny said excitedly.

"Never." Hermione said nervously.

"Three guesses and if I guess right you buy me a coffee at the tea shop." she smiled.

"Fine, but you will never guess."

"Okay, guess one…Neville." Ginny said eyeing Hermione's reaction. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nope, strike one." Hermione said.

"Okay…uh, Crabbe…just kidding Hermione that wasn't my real guess." she said after the look of disgust on Hermione's face. "My real guess is that Justin kid from Ravenclaw." Hermione shook her head again.

"Only one more guess, then we are dropping the name thing and I can tell you my real concerns." she said.

"Okay…last guess. Unlikely combination…let's see. Who would be the last person on earth I would suspect."

Hermione swallowed hard.

"Well, this is just a waste of a guess but I would say the most unlikely person at Hogwart's you would be with would be Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's face paled.

"Draco Malfoy? Are you serious Hermione? I was just kidding. When…I mean how did you and him…oh my gods." she said laying her head on the table.

"That is not the point Ginny; you swore to keep it a secret. That means from everyone. Even Harry." Ginny nodded.

"Anyway, he broke my heart. I wont go into details but it was brutal. Right after that Ron asked me out and we have been together ever since. But at the reunion over the summer I saw him again. He explained why he broke up with me. I didn't forgive him right away that night, but eventually I did." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh my gods! That is why you were so upset at the dress shop isn't it? He came up to the window and you ran. I thought it was just because he was a prat." she said.

"No you are right about that, anyway he came to me a little while after you left the tea shop and told me he saw your brother and Lavender Brown at the inn inside the Leaky Cauldron. I, of course, didn't believe him. I told him he was a liar and to get out. But about two weeks ago Ron stood me up for the millionth time that summer and I sought Draco out at his house and took some veritaserum with me to question whether he was telling the truth or not. He was. I was furious with Ron and let's just say I let Draco comfort me." Ginny looked strangely at Hermione before finally catching on and letting her mouth fall into a silent 'o'

"When I finally talked to Ron he told me that he was meeting Lavender in secret to make final payment on our honeymoon. A cruise around the world. I went to Draco and told him I made a mistake. I broke his heart. Then Ron disappeared and I was hurt. I went back and apologized to Draco but he threw me out. He told me he needed to move on and that he couldn't take anymore pain. It was then I came back and Ron told me he was in the states with your brothers and I felt foolish. Right now I am just so confused." she began to cry.

"Hermione it is okay. Your secret is safe with me. But you need to understand that even though Ron and I don't get along all the time, he is my brother. I don't want you to marry him only to divorce him because you are in love with someone else."

"That's just the thing. I love them both. But Ron is a deeper love right?" she asked looking for some reassurance.

"Of course it is. You guys are best friends still right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it will work out." she said smiling.

"I guess." Hermione said finally giving in. The two hunky men left giving Hermione and Ginny to get dressed. Hair cuts and color were next.

Hermione got her hair cut in layers for the wedding and lighter blonde highlights around her face. Ginny got some highlights as well, but kept them to a natural minimum. Next they both got manicures and pedicures. Both of them opted for a more natural French manicure on both hands and feet. And finally to finish the day they got salt scrubs and wraps. By 4pm they were both clean polished and looking perfect.

"Thank you for listening to me Ginny, and don't forget. What I told you was a secret. You can't tell Harry. I am over it now so there is no need to worry. Thanks for the advice Ginny."

"No problem Hermione, and relax; Ron loves you." she smiled before walking away towards the coffee shop where Harry was waiting with baby Lily.

Hermione apperated back to her apartment thinking she would find the letter she had written waiting, but she did not.


	11. Wedding day jitters

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**A/N The chapter after this one is the last one so I hope you enjoy it. I don't have a sequel planned right now but you never know. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Wedding Day Jitters

Saturday, September 19 was there before Hermione could even blink. She woke up early that morning. Well, wake up was a term she used loosely as she had not really slept that night. She looked at the clock and got out of bed. She showered as if it were a normal day and dried her hair with her wand pulling it straight for now. Ginny was going to do her hair when she got to the chapel. She went into the kitchen and ate a light breakfast. Her stomach felt like she was going to be sick. She went into her room and got dressed in casual clothes. She grabbed her wedding dress and other things and apperated to Hogsmeade's lovely chapel. They would be using the outdoor one for this wedding. She looked at the wedding area on her way in the building. It was absolutely beautiful. So full of roses she didn't think another rose would fit. Every color you could think of. She smiled her first smile of the day and made her way into the bride's dressing room. The room was large and filled with roses as well. A huge bouquet of white roses stood on the vanity table. A small note was attached.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Today is our wedding day. The day I have awaited for so long. I know we have been through a lot, and we may have a lot to overcome in the future, but as long as we are together we can overcome anything. I love you Hermione Jane Granger (Weasley). I can't wait to see you and become a family._

_Love always,_

_Ron_

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she read and reread the note. She sat on the vanity stool and stared at herself in the mirror. She hated herself right at that moment. She knew she should be excited about the wedding, but oddly enough she was feeling sad. Like the whole wedding was someone else's. And she was just there on the sidelines. For almost an hour she stared into that mirror trying to sort out her feelings before Mrs. Weasley and Ginny showed up.

"Oh dear you look worried." Molly said as she sat the handmade veil on the table.

"I'm fine Molly, just nerves I guess." Hermione said.

"Call me mum please." she said smiling and Hermione gave her a faint smile back.

"Let's get to your hair." Ginny said. She had already fixed her hair. It was upswept and piled into a bunch of curls with baby roses tucked in. She looked pretty and fresh as she grabbed her wand and begun to twirl individual strands of Hermione's hair into lots of curls as well. She used a freezing charm to keep it in place and then she carefully placed several small white roses adorned with sparkling glitter into the curls where the veil would go. Then with the utmost care she placed the tiara on top of her head. It too was covered in roses that were so fragrant Hermione could smell them from across the room. Molly carefully attached the veil to the back and Hermione looked into the mirror.

'This is it.' she thought. She applied some light makeup and perfume before standing up.

"How do I look?" Hermione said.

"Silly" Ginny replied pointing to Hermione's fancy hairdo and makeup that was paired with a t-shirt and jeans. Hermione giggled as she walked behind the dressing screen and slipped out of her casual things. Ginny handed Hermione her fancy undergarments and finally her dress which Ginny had to help Hermione button up the back.

"Geez, there are like 100 buttons on the back of this." she said wearily as she buttoned.

Hermione stepped out of the screen and Molly burst into tears.

"You look like an angel" Molly sighed. Hermione smiled as she spun in front of the full length mirror. The fitted satin bodice and tulle skirt that was adorned with diamonds sparkled in the sparse light of the room. It was nearly noon by the time Ginny and Molly got dressed. Hermione sat at the large window seat and looked outside. She could barely see the wedding site from there. People were beginning to gather. Just then Hermione's mum walked in the room.

"Sorry I am late dear, oh…I missed you getting ready." she said through teary eyes.

"It's okay mum, I know how hard it is for muggles like you to get to Hogsmeade." she said poking her mum on the arm. Her mum smiled at her.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered.

"No, I don't really feel anything. Is that normal?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, of course. I think it's better than being nervous. It means you have nothing to worry about." Her mum said. Hermione looked back out the window, she saw Ron's brothers showing people to their seats. It was nearly time. She stood up and put her shoes on. Ginny smiled at her and Molly and Hermione's mum were nearly in tears. Ginny handed Hermione her bouquet of white roses and gardenias and walked out of the door. Just outside the dressing room Hermione's dad was waiting.

"Hello kitten." he said playfully. Tears were welling in his eyes as well.

"See you outside" her mum and Molly both said as they walked out the door to take their seats.

"Daddy, I am worried." she said honestly so no one else could hear.

"What about?" he said pulling her back into the bridal room.

"I don't know if I am making a mistake." she said in between labored breaths. "I am in love with someone else as well." she blurted out.

"Hermione, it is normal to feel these things. You take the love you have for Ron and transfer it to someone else to avoid commitment. Who is it Harry?" he said smiling.

"Daddy, no!" she said. "It is someone from school."

"From St. Mungo's?" he asked.

"No, from Hogwarts. I dated him in seventh year and I saw him at the reunion and all these feelings came flooding out. I still love him and he loves me. I feel like I am just marrying Ron because everyone thinks I should." she said sobbing.

"There, there." he said as he rubbed her shoulder. "No one is pressuring you to marry Ron. If you don't want to marry him I will go out there and tell everyone the wedding is off." he said.

"You would do that?" she sniffed.

"Of course. I just want to see my little girl happy. Is that what you want me to do?"

"No, I love Ron. I just…" she sobbed again.

"You just needed some reassurance." he said. "Well ultimately it is your decision."

"I want to marry him." she said wiping her eyes.

"Alright. Go to the mirror and clean up your eyes and then we will go." he kissed her on the nose and left the room.

Hermione walked over to the mirror and took her wand out of her bridal bag. She waved it and the red marks and puffy eyes were gone. She sniffed one last time and then grabbed her bouquet heading for the door. Her father smiled at her and took her arm walking slowly towards the large set of double doors that led to the outdoor wedding chapel.

The aisle was decorated with roses and lace and there was an archway that led to the main aisle way. She walked slowly but steadily with her dad on her arm. The music started and everyone stood up to catch a glimpse of the blushing bride. Hermione smiled nervously as she walked, passing her friends and family and to her disgust Lavender Brown who was seated mid-way up. She looked distraught. Hermione put those thoughts of Ron cheating out of her mind. He had a logical explanation for everything he had done. Lavender booked their cruise. That was all. She caught a glimpse of Ron at the altar. He was wearing black dress robes with a white tie. He smiled at her, but she thought in the corner of her mind that she saw him smile behind her as well. In Lavender's direction.

'Stop it Hermione.' she thought. 'He loves you, he is not smiling at Lavender.'

She got to the altar and her dad kissed her on each cheek before handing her to Ron. The cleric smiled at the two of them before beginning to speak.

"Friends and family, we have come here in celebration of the joining together of Hermione and Ronald. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come out way through all the paths and belief and from many cultures. With each union more knowledge is gained and more wisdom is gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two who stand before us, we can hope to leave them with the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love life is nothing."

Those words hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She did not know if she truly loved this man who stood before her. She started to panic.

"Without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to life, posterior to death, initial of creation and the exponent of the earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

Hermione looked around at the gathering of friends and family that were sitting behind her. Her mum and Molly were in tears again, her dad was smiling slightly at her. Arthur Weasley and all of Ron's brother's were beaming, and Ginny had a knowing look upon her face.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life it has it's cycles, its ups and its downs. Its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this Ronald and Hermione have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others may ask at this time who gives this bride in marriage. But, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own free will and if she has her family's blessing. Hermione, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. Ron looked at her then she spoke.

"Yes." so very quietly that she could barely be heard.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" the cleric asked.

Hermione's dad and mum stood up.

"She comes with us, her father and mother and she accompanied by her family's blessings." he said.

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to which I am about to say."

Ron moved forward and took Hermione's hands in his own. She smiled slightly and looked around again.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones as time doth pass remember like a stone should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving of affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease for the gods are with you always. Ronald, I have not the right to bind thee to Hermione. Only you have this right. If it be your wish say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish." Ron said firmly.

"Hermione I have not the right to bind thee to Ronald, only you have this right. If it be your wish say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

Hermione looked around nervously her breath got stuck in her throat and she saw little stars in her eyes as she looked to the back of the chapel. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

She didn't say a word instead returning her gaze to the back of the bridal aisle where she could have sworn she saw a flash of platinum blond hair.


	12. For better or worse

**Disclaimer; I own it all! I am JK Rowling! I fooled you all! Okay, I still don't own anything. :(**

**A/N I am so sad this story is over. I loved writing this one, and I have no plans for a sequel but you never know. I love all of my reviewers so don't let me down. Review, Review, Review until fanfic can't handle all of the reviews! **

**Thanks a million, Happy reading!**

**Jennifer

* * *

**

For better or worse

"Excuse me?" Ron said. "Are you feeling ill?"

She snapped her head back and looked at Ron and the cleric. She took a deep breath. It was all in her mind, she rationed.

"I'm sorry, continue." she said.

"I asked if it was your wish Hermione." the cleric said.

"It is my wish." she said.

"Please place the rings on your intended's finger."

Hermione looked around again.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought. 'This is my wedding, get it together.' she placed her ring on Ron's finger without looking at him. He went to place his on her finger when it happened. Hermione saw him standing at the back, leaning on the archway watching her. She pulled her hand back and took a deep breath.

Draco looked up at her, she looked beautiful but it was too late. He just had to see her in that wedding dress. Draco had read her letter over and over the past few days. He had decided he loved her enough to let her make her own choice. He smiled at her when she caught his eye. Then he saw it, she pulled her hand away and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Ron. I just can't do this. I love you, but not like this, not as a wife should love a husband. You are my best friend and I hope someday you can get past this and we can be friends again, but I don't want to marry you." she told him.

"What? Don't you think you could have told me this before our wedding day?" he whispered.

"What the cleric said was true. Life without love is not life at all, and while I love you as a friend, I don't love you like a husband. I am sorry, but I am in love with someone else."

"Who?" he asked, his face turning red.

"I am sorry." she said. Then she turned and ran down the aisle away from him. Away from her family and away from her friends. She just needed to be with him right now.

He saw her running towards him and his heart leapt. He stood up straight and looked at her running, looked at her flowing dress, her curls that were coming out of her long veil. Tears were streaming down her face but she was smiling. It seemed to take forever for her to reach him but when she finally did he was at a loss for words. The whole crowd of people that were there for the wedding turned to look at her. Ron was chasing her down the aisle.

"Draco…love. You got my letter? You came!" she cried. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"I finally sobered up and realized what you were trying to say." he smiled.

Ron caught up with her at last.

"Hermione, what are you doing? What is HE doing here?" Ron said out of breath.

"Ron, I am in love with him. I have been since we dated in seventh year, right before us. I am sorry." she sobbed. Ron looked at first like he was going to punch Draco in the face. And Draco noticed and prepared to fight for her. But Ron's face relaxed.

"Thank Merlin one of us came to our senses." Ron sighed. Hermione looked at him like his head fell off.

"What?" she asked. The crowd had inched closer to listen to the conversation.

"I was having doubts. Look, I am in love with someone too." he confessed.

"Lavender." she said flatly.

"Yes, Lavender." he said. "I am sorry I lied. I figured out I still love her. I didn't want to hurt you so I broke it off with her a few weeks ago. She wanted me to call off the wedding." he said sheepishly.

"I do love you Ron. But just as a friend. My best friend." she smiled.

"You too 'Mione. I just want you to be happy, even if it is with _him_." he motioned towards Draco.

"Listen, if you do anything, if you break her heart…well, just don't do it." he said extending his hand to Draco. Draco took and shook it looking more puzzled than ever. Harry cautiously walked up to the trio and asked;

"What in the hell is going on?"

Hermione laughed.

"Well it's a long complicated story Harry, but it comes down to this. Ron and I are not in love with one another. And we are not getting married." she grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed tightly. "But we are still best friends and I hope you will accept Draco too." she smiled. Harry looked at Hermione's other hand which was grasping Draco's. His emerald eyes widened.

"You and Malfoy?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, believe me I would love to tell you the whole sorted tale but now is not the time. Uh…LAVENDER!" Hermione yelled. Lavender walked slowly over to them not knowing what was happening. Her teary eyes looked at Hermione holding Ron and Draco's hand.

"Yes." she said demurely.

"Here." she handed Ron's hand to Lavender. "You and Ron belong together. He loves you, not me." she smiled and leaned in to hug the trembling girl. By the time Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Hermione's parents came over the whole thing had been sorted out and Harry stayed behind to explain things to everyone. Hermione grasped Draco's hand and left the chapel apperating quickly back to Malfoy Manor.

Still in her gown they ran across the lush green grass towards the house. The sun was shining high overhead and a cool September breeze blew at their backs seeming to push them towards Hermione's waiting destiny. Draco was holding her hand tightly as if she were going to evaporate on the spot. They reached the tall wooden doors and went inside quickly. The house-elves were startled and ran over to see what was going on.

"This is Hermione." Draco explained. "She is the new mistress of this house. Please treat her with the same respect as you treat me." They all bowed and smiled at her making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Thank you." she said smiling faintly. Then Draco grabbed her hand again and pulled her up the large staircase towards his master suite. The windows were open inside giving it a cool, clean smell. The smell of Autumn. She couldn't believe all that had happened in the last hour. Instead of celebrating her wedding to Ron she was at the manor, her new home, with the man she loved. It was all too good to be true.

"I just can't believe this is all happening." she said looking around again.

"It's fate." he said smiling.

"Fate? Hmmmm…I don't know about that." she said. "What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"Uh, the alcohol wore off." he said winking. "As soon as I sobered up literally I realized what you meant in your letter. That you were going to marry Ron if I didn't do something. But by the time I got there I thought it was too late. I saw you standing at the altar and figured I would just watch a moment before leaving. And I did but then I had to see you one last time and that's when you looked my way." Tears were slowly falling down his pale cheeks. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"I don't think I would have gone through with it anyway. I was so shook up before hand. Everyone had to calm me down and tell me I was doing the right thing." she said. "But I knew in my heart that I wasn't. I knew that I loved you, I always have.' she told him wrapping her delicate arms around his neck and positioning her head only a fraction of an inch from his face. Taking the cue he kissed her. It was soft, faint and wonderful. Her knees went weak.

"I can't imagine living without that for the rest of my life." she said. He kissed her again, this time a little more passionately, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth. She opened her mouth wider to allow him in. Her throat felt inexplicably dry and her stomach was filled with butterflies once again. She felt like a school girl getting her first kiss.

"I love you Draco." she said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you more Hermione." he replied breathlessly before kissing her again and gently reaching behind her to undo her dress. This however was not as easy as it seemed. There were about a hundred individual buttons on the back. She giggled into his mouth as she felt what he was trying to do.

"I think that is a lost cause." she whispered pulling her wand out of her bridal bag and vanished her clothes with a few simple words. All she wore now were her bridal under things. A lacy white bra and matching thong along with a garter belt and white thigh high stockings. The tiara remained in her hair until she pulled it out and released the freezing charm on her hair letting her long curls fall down her back.

"That's better." she smiled and he grinned.

"Thanks." he said as he kissed her softly.

"You can thank me in a minute." she said backing up towards the large bed. He took that as a cue and gently pushed her back so that she landed on the soft feather mattress. She smiled seductively at him as he took off his dress shirt and pants. He was wearing soft black silk boxers. The sight of his pale smooth body made her heart quicken. He was truly beautiful. He knelt on the bed next to her and began kissing her neck and collarbone, slowly making his way down to her breasts. She let out a small moan as he reached around and unhooked the bra that held them in. He pulled it off in one quick motion and exposed her creamy breasts. Her nipples were pink and hard from the cool breeze that blew across the bed. It was a wonderful sensation. He kissed each nipple, sucking on them and gently nibbling, before finding his way down her stomach to her naval. He kissed her bellybutton playfully before moving south once more. When he reached her white lacy panties he grinned like a child on Christmas morning. Draco grabbed both sides and yanked them down, tossing them casually on the floor. A second later his mouth was on her, sending her into an instant and prolonged orgasm. She yelped out in pleasure making him kiss and suckle harder. He gently nibbled her thigh before returning to her most sensitive area. She gasped and moaned like she never had before. Her whole body arched and tensed up with every approaching wave of pleasure.

"Oh…oh…OH!" she yelled. He just smiled and went back to enjoying listening to her scream. After a while he kissed his way upwards again and kissed her neck softly.

"I love you." he said again and she smiled.

"I love you too."

She pulled off his boxers with her foot releasing him from the tight clothing. It was obvious that he was ready. She smiled again as her leg grazed it, sending chills up both of their bodies. He closed his eyes as he felt it touch her soft skin. He shuddered before turning back to her smiling face.  
"You are so beautiful." he told her. Her cheeks were flushed from the multiple orgasms she had just experienced. She blushed even deeper.

"Make love to me Draco." she whispered in his ear.

"Forever." he said right before he entered her. She tensed up and then relaxed once he was inside. She felt so good, so full, and so complete. Her mind soared with the possibilities of this new life. Every movement, every stroke brought her closer and closer to another shattering orgasm. She closed her eyes and pictured his boyish face the first time she saw him at Hogwarts. He was so cocky, but so beautiful back then. She opened her eyes and looked at his face now. It had kept much of the boyish charm of his youth, but his features had refined, giving him the look of a strong man. She couldn't help but smile at him. His closed eyes gave him the look of an angel. Her angel. She reached up and pulled his face closer, kissing him lightly on the forehead. It was sweaty, but cool to the touch. She inhaled his scent. Not cologne, not anything fake, but just a clean, raw scent that drove her mad every time she smelled it. He quickened his movements driving her over the edge once more. Not wanting him to end this so soon she sat up suddenly and flipped him on his back to that she was on top of him. He penetrated her even deeper and she moved her hips to accommodate him, but also so she was not in pain. He inhaled deeply at this motion.

"Oh gods." he moaned as she rocked her hips slightly at first, then a little more. Teasing, toying, and never wanting to stop. She kept up the antagonizing slow pace enjoying watching his face tense up then release with every stroke. She put her hands on his bare chest for balance and felt his heart beating rapidly. His breathing was quick and irregular too. She knew he was close to coming and decided not to prolong it for too much longer. After all, she had the rest of her lift to be with him. She braced herself and moved quickly, rocking back and forth at an incredible speed. His eyes widened watching her long hair cascade around her shoulders. Her face was flushed and a slight amount of sweat was building on her forehead and chest. She was moaning softly, then a little more. He didn't think he could hold it much longer.

"I'm about to…" he started.

"Oh…Draco!" she yelled and at that moment, that second, he came in unison with her. Spilling his seed inside of her waiting body. She lay next to him on the bed, touching his sweaty face gently. Wiping his hair off of his forehead and kissing it gently. He reached his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her head so that it rested in the nape of his neck.

"Marry me?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Yes." she replied in between breaths.

"Of course I will have to search the garden to find your ring." he grinned. She laughed.

He smiled and fell asleep with his future wife in his arms.

**The End.**


End file.
